Songs To Laugh To!
by RAW19
Summary: A bunch of song parodies based on the pokemon characters! Whether you're chilling with a snack, or kicking back in your crib, you'll always have songs to laugh to!
1. Guess Who's Back

The Triumphant return of STLT! It's been awhile since i was kicked off, sniffle, but i'm back with more parodies!

Sung to the tune of Eminems: _Just lose it!_

Intro

Okay...  
Guess who's back... back again  
RAW is back, tell a friend  
Now everyone report to my fanfic  
To my fanfic, to my fanfic  
Now everyone report to my fanfic  
Alright stop... it's hammer time

Verse 1  
Come here little kiddies, on my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case  
Of sanity investigation accusation  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
No worries, RAW has got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise  
I'd done touched on everything but little boys  
And that's not a stab at Michael  
That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, just give a little 'ha!'  
Roll around, grab your sides, and just laugh  
At the chapters of my fanfic  
Like T.P. for my bung hole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it  
Give a little "Ha, Ha!" it's okay (chuckle!)  
Oops my CD just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip

Chorus  
Now I'm gonna make you laugh  
Ha, ha, ha, yeah Ash shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean May... May, May, May  
"Girl you know I'm crazy"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just read it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
It's funny  
"ha ha ha ha ha"  
Oh baby  
"ha ha"  
Oh baby baby  
"ha ha"

Verse 2  
It's Thursday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to Sunday  
Maybe 'til Monday, I dunno what day  
Everday's just a holiday  
Sitting at Parkland, working on my fanfic  
nothing to sick, people will go "ick!"  
I dunno what I'm writing', all I know is when I get gone  
Someone's gonna "read my fanfic"

Rap  
Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you give a little giggle or a cackle like a bird?  
tell me if I'm funny, tell me what's the word?

Now what's your name girl, what's your sign?  
Ash: "Man you must be up out your mind"  
Ashley! "aah aah", beer goggles, blind  
I'm just trying to unwind, now I'm...

Now I'm gonna make you laugh  
Ha, ha, ha, yeah Ash shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean May... May, May, May  
"Girl you know I'm crazy"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just read it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
It's funny  
"ha ha ha ha ha"  
Oh baby

Verse 3  
It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail, I don't know what happened  
They say I was sitting butt naked  
at the computer screaming  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much, I'm not guilty  
They said save it boy, we've got you on tape  
yelling at an old lady to "read my fanfic"

Rap  
Now this is the part where the fic breaks down  
It's real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's Hate Mile now  
The beat comes back and everybody loses their selves  
Now snap back to reality, look it's B. Rabbit he  
Oh you signed me for a challenge? I'm a grown man  
Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba  
I don't have any lines to go right here so  
Chubba tubba tell me fellas (what?), fellas (what?)  
Read my fic, it'll make your own one jealous (what?)  
Drama fics, Ranma fics, Sailor fics, Sonic fics

Yaoi fics, Yuri fics, I challenge all fics  
Everyone report to my fanfic  
It's your chance for, a little romantic  
Butt squeezin', it's the season  
Just go "aah aah aah aah", it's so appeasing

Now I'm gonna make you laugh  
Ha, ha, ha, yeah Ash shake that ass  
Whoops! I mean May... May, May, May  
"Girl you know I'm crazy"  
Alright now lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
Just lose it  
"Aah aah aah aah aah"  
It's funny  
"ha ha ha ha ha"  
Oh baby

Outro:  
Mmhmm read my fanfic Mmhmm read my fanfic  
Ooh Ash just read fanfic  
I mean May just read my fanfic

Rate and review, and send in song requests!


	2. Be Gone B'

A.N. Ding! Ding! Ding! Time for round two! This song is for all those ash/misty fiction writers. You annoy me! Eh, who am I kidding, I'm guilty too! Rate & Review!

Sung to the tune of Follow Me by _Uncle Kracker_

I don't know how you met me  
I don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All I know is when you're with me  
I feel nasty  
You swim through my veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'

Be gone B' cuz this shit ain't right  
I won't be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Refuse to leave I can guarantee  
My Pikachu will fry you in your sleep

I'm not worried 'bout your stupid bike  
Cuz the way your staring at, man that shit ain't right  
You're looking pretty and I'm well aware  
But the way you're looking at me something's I can't bear  
I'm singin'

Be gone B' cuz this shit ain't right  
I won't the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Refuse to leave I can guarantee  
My Pikachu will fry you in your sleep

Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
You're better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go crazy and  
We'll be all right if you stop trying to stay

Be gone B' cuz this shit ain't right  
I won't the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Refuse to leave I can guarantee  
My Pikachu will fry you in your sleep

I don't know how you met me  
I don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All I know is when you're with me  
I feel nasty  
You swim through my veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'

Be gone B' cuz this shit ain't right  
I won't the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Refuse to leave I can guarantee  
My Pikachu will fry you in your sleep

I'm singin'

Be gone B' cuz this shit ain't right  
I won't the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Refuse to leave I can guarantee  
My Pikachu will fry you in your sleep

A.N. If you have a song you want parodied, let me know!


	3. Requested: Oops, I Hit Him Again

To Tigger56Bounce: By your sister's request I did my best! don't forget to read and review my other stories!

Sung to **Britany Spears**, or as my sister calls her, _Twit-ney Queers_: Oops, I Did It Again

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think I hit him again  
I made him believe we were never friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem I'm a nut  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

_CHORUS:_  
Oops!...I hit him again  
I beat my poor friend, got lost in anger  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm a nut  
That I need help from above  
I'm not psychopathic

You see my problem is this   
I'm so volatile  
Wishing that my PMS would just end  
I cry, watching you hang  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh 

_CHORUS:_  
Oops!...I hit him again  
I beat my poor friend, got lost in anger  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm a nut  
That I need help from above  
I'm not psychopathic

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"All aboard"  
"Misty, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"A free trip to the psychiatrists office! You insensitive clod!"   
Hits Ash with mallet

"Ow! See, that's what I'm talking about! "

Oops!...I hit him again, my poor Ash  
Got lost in this game, oh baby   
Oops!...You think I need help from above  
I'm not psychopathic

_CHORUS:_   
Oops!...I hit him again  
I beat my poor friend, got lost in anger  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm a nut  
That I need help from above  
I'm not psychopathic

Read, rate, request, and review if that is what you wish!


	4. Charizard's Crazy

I dedicate this song to C. Y. Myers, and I hope she enjoys it!

Ever notice how Charizard is always burning Ash?

Sung To I Want It That Way by The **Backstreet Boys**!

Yeah

I am on fire  
It's his desire  
Believe when I say  
He wants it that way

Why must it be me  
and, never Misty

Oh Brock, can't you see  
Charizard's crazy

_Chorus:_  
Tell me why  
He always try's to hurt me  
Tell me why  
He always try's to burn me  
Tell me why  
He's trying to BBQ me  
Charizard's crazy

I try to battle  
He thinks I'm cattle  
His eyes, they scare me  
Cause, Charizard's crazy

_Chorus:_  
Tell me why  
He always try's to hurt me  
Tell me why  
He always try's to burn me  
Tell me why  
He's trying to Charbroil me  
Charizard's crazy

Now I am crispy, my skin is blackened  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter appearance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me...

I am on fire  
It's his desire  
It hurts

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts

They're always saying  
Ain't nothin' but a flamethrower  
A little fire couldn't hurt ya  
(It makes me wanna say)  
I wish that he would burn them  
What did I ever do to him

(Bonus!)

I never tried to hurt him

I never could desert him

He tries to fire-blast me

Cause he wants it that way

_Chorus:_  
Tell me why  
He always try's to hurt me  
Tell me why  
He always try's to burn me  
Tell me why  
I'm taking out a policy  
Charizard's crazy  
Charizard's crazy  
My Charizard's crazy


	5. 3 For the price of 1

A.N. You know, I have no idea why I made these songs, but I hope you enjoy them anyway!

Viewer Discretion Advised: some songs may be considered explicitly graphic, or sick AND wrong. If you no like, you no read, capiche?

Sung to the **Teen Titan's** Theme!

_When there's trouble you know who to call  
Not Ketchum!  
When there's trouble, they can see it all  
Not Ketchum!_

When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Not Ketchum, NO!

Brock, Misty, and Richie they unite  
Not Ketchum!   
Never met a villain that they liked  
Not Ketchum!

They've got Team Rocket on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
'Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Not Ketchum, NO!

1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. No!  
Not Ketchum!

Sung to the **Tale Spin** Theme!

(Spin it!)  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-oohooh ...

(Let's begin it)  
(Bear 'n grin it!)  
(Spin it!)

Fuck-ee-yeah (S&M)  
Fuck-ee-yoh (S&M)  
All the condoms we break in  
With another S&M   
Fuck-ee-me (S&M)  
Fuck-ee-you (S&M)  
Fucking pokemon for life  
With another S&M

(Spin it!)   
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh ...  
(Spin it again!)  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh ... 

Fuck-ee-yeah  
Fuck-ee-yoh  
Fuck-ee-me

Fuck-ee-you

Fuck-ee-me

Fuck-ee-me

Fuck-ee-you

Fuck-ee-you

Hey-Hey-Hey

Having sex is fun when you have a master  
In it

You don't know what you're missing till you try to

S&M it!

Ha-Ha-Ha  
Slave & M it!  
S&M!

Sung to the **Duck Tales** Theme Song!

Life is like a hurricane

Here in Fuck-burg

Condoms, shackles, whips and chains

It's a Fuck-blur

Might do a pidgey

Or have ash fuck misty

CHORUS:

Fuck Tales (oooh ooooh)

Every day they're out there making

Fuck Tales (oooh ooooh)

Tales of daring do him and her

Poke Tales (oooh ooooh)

S-S-S-STD! Watch behind you

HIV is out to find you

What to do? Just grab on to some Fuck Tales

CHORUS:

Fuck Tales (oooh ooooh)

Every day they're out there making

Fuck Tales (oooh ooooh)

Tales of daring do him and her

Poke Tales (oooh ooooh)

Not pony tales or cotton tales, no

Fuck Tales (ooh ooooh)


	6. Melt In Your Mouth Madness

Reader Response:

Lyra loves to read: The first song would only make sense to old readers of this fic. I posted Songs To Laugh To on FFN a while back, but due to under-rating it was removed. Well, guess who's back!

C.Y. Myers: Glad you like! Sorry if the last songs caught you off guard, but there's more where that came from.

Warning to Readers: while some songs are just pure, random insanity, others will tend to take on a more adult tense. (swearing, sexual references, etc.) Otherwise this wouldn't be in the rated R/M section, would it! Viewer Discretion warnings will always be posted before said songs, so if you don't like, you don't read, kay? back to the fic!

A little Melt In Your Mouth Madness, dedicated to StarStar16. Enjoy

Sung to **Eminem's**: Without Me!

Intro   
Two trailer park girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside  
scratches  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside   
scratches

Guess who's back  
Back again  
RAW is back  
Tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back  
guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back..

Na, Na, Na, Na,

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na

Na, Na, Na, Na

Na, Na, Na, Na,

Verse One:  
I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more  
they want RAW19, I'm chopped liver (huh?)  
Well if you want RAW, this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of pokemon mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that'll jump start my heart quicker  
than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
by the doctor when I'm not co-operating   
When I'm rockin the table while he's operating (hey!)  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovu-lating  
I know that you got a job Ms. Daisy  
but your Driver's heart problem's complicating  
So the FFN won't let me be  
or let me be me, so let me see  
They try to shut down my fan-ficky  
But it feels so empty, without me  
So, come on and dip, bum on your lips  
Fuck that, cum on your lips, and some on your tits  
And get with it, cause this fic's just got explicit  
I just got a new reviewer so, FUCK YOU .NET!

Chorus:  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, beastality   
Cause it feels so empty, without me   
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, more RAW19  
Cause it feels so empty, without me

Verse Two:  
Little Hellions, kids feelin rebellious  
Embarrassed their parents still watching Titanic  
They start feelin like prisoners helpless  
'til someone comes along on a mission and yells BITCH!  
A visionary, vision of scary  
Could start a revolution, pollutin your brainwaves  
A rebel, so just let me revel and bask  
in the fact that I got everyone kissin my ass smack  
And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe  
for you read so damn much about ass; you asked for me?  
Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
bzzt Fix your cheap computer tune it in and then I'm gonna  
enter in, endin up under your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention, back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in reviewers ears and nesting  
bzzt Testing, attention please  
Feel the tension, soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent? You sent for me?

Chorus:  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, S & Emmy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me   
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, more RAW19  
Cause it feels so empty, without me

Verse Three:  
A-tisket a-tasket, I go tit for tat with  
anybody who's talkin this shit, that shit  
Flame my fanfic, you can get your ass kicked  
worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards  
TCG? You can get stomped by Obie  
You thirty-six year old baldheaded fag, blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old, let go  
It's over, nobody listen to Kazeto  
Now let's go, just gimme the signal   
I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
ever since Bush turned himself into a symbol knife slices  
But sometimes the shit just seems   
everybody always has to be tripping  
So this must mean I'm dis-gus-ting  
But it's just me, I'm just obscene  
No I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley  
to make fun of anime so selfishly  
and rappers who are so damn wealthy  
(Hey!) There's a concept that works  
Twenty million other parody writers emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty, without me

Chorus:  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, Teen Titan shippy  
Cause it feels so empty, without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
Cause we need a little, more RAW19

Cause it feels so empty, without me

sings this twice:   
"Chem-hie-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha-ha"

RAW19 Kids!

A.N. To those confused by the third verse, those were names of reviewers who either constructive criticized or basically flamed some of my other fics. But, in all honesty i'm just glad they took the time to say something at all, so i'm not tripping! It's not personal!

Sung to D12's **My Band**!

Intro)   
I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuZ I'm like the lead trainer of the land dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fuckin problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
Because...

(Chorus)   
These chicks don't even know the name of my land...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead trainer of my land...

(Verse 1- Ash)  
I'm on the usual hike; a pose I strike  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like   
"What's up ladies, my name's Ash Ketchum"  
I'm the lead trainer from the Kanto League Gyms  
They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Daisy It's the champion of the Orange Island Gyms"  
"I swear to fuckin god dude you fuckin rock"  
"Please won't you please let me suck your cock"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous   
Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their shirts, and their bras and their panties at me  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like siblin rivalry  
Cuz they're back on board the next night with me   
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me  
Yesterday Tracey tried to pull a Scyther on me  
Because I told him Melody is my wife to be  
This Pokemon shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me b

(Chorus)  
These chicks don't even know the name of my land...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead trainer of my land...  
My Land (repeated 8xs)

(Verse 2- Misty)  
You just wanna see a girl backwards don't you  
Hey Brock how come we weren't famous in Johto  
Smash this gym shit and do a few matches

But he's the champion and we're out of practice  
You don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
And no I'm Misty (oh I thought you was Duplica)  
What the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
Cuz my shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to fight, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Poke- trainers book  
So I'm more intect, tryna get on the map  
Doin' jumpin jacks while get whipped on my back

(Verse 3- May and Max)  
Look him little punk ass thinkin' he the shit  
Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick  
Hey I thought we had an interview with the Elite Four  
(Ash: No I had an interview not you bores)  
You gonna be late for the contest

Man I ain't goin' to the contest  
But my 'mon are screwed up and his always fight best  
You know what man I'ma say somethin  
Hey yo Ash  
(Ash: You got somethin to say!)  
Man nothing  
I thought you bout to tell him off, sis what's up  
Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew  
Girl, I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man

(Chorus)  
These chicks don't even know the name of my land...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead trainer of my land...

(Verse 4- Tracey)  
They say the lead trainers rock, but the group does not  
Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
I'm gonna let the world know that Tracey is hot  
I Should switch his pokemon when the battle starts  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fan  
Every time I'hear (Hey dude I love your land)  
It's not our land bitch we weren't born on it  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys acting funny every area code  
(Ash: Trace carry my bag)  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the match, security won't let me pass  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Richie and Ash!)

(Verse 5- Brock)  
God dammit I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
I told you I made the plans and thought out the match  
Till Pikachu slipped me some crack  
The 2000 video I was in the back   
Mewtwo video I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Prof. Oak, ask us the questions  
Like who's Team Twerp, how we get started  
(What about Ketchum?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group   
Sweet little Vulpix, bitches think I'm cute  
Then he told me to do situps to get buff  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fuck Team Twerp, I'm outta this land  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Suzanne (Suzie)

(Ash)  
Girl why cant you see your the only one for me  
and it just tares my ass apart to know that you dont know my land

(Chorus- Brock - Brock also)  
These chicks don't even know the name of my land...ha ha   
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...Fuck Oak   
Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead trainer of my land...  
My land (Repeated 9x) 

(Outro)  
The hottest trainer land in the world...  
Kanto!   
(Ash as a salsa singer))  
I'm the lead trainer of my land, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
And the lead trainer of my land, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girl's wanna dance  
My salsa, look out for my next movie, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girls wanna dance  
And take off their underpants  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wanna dance  
And take off their underpants, my salsa  
(Where'd everybody go?)

Read, rate, request, and review! till next week ya hear!


	7. 2BA Moron

Reader Response:

C. Y. Myers: Ya Know, something you said in a review gave me the impression that you are related to Tigger56bounce. Is that true?

CuteLilChibiEyesO.OGlad you like! I dedicate the next series of songs to you!

To readers: The next series of songs will be based on the pokemon theme songs, themselves.

Sung to **2BA Master**

Idiot Go Go whoo!  
So U thought you'd B a pokemon master  
I can't believe I failed the test, got twelve below the rest  
What are Magikarps attacks called?  
I got 2 strive keep up the drive  
B a master  
I got to past the test, I got to be the very best

What the heck's a poke ball for?  
Maybe I should to cheat to be a master (of all Pokemon)  
2 B a master... Pokemon Master I  
must discover what Metapods attacks are

U R A master, one of disaster, U don't even

Know why Pikachu is faster  
(all the children sing)  
na na na na na na na na  
ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Say it Na na na na na na na na  
ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha x45  
The greatest moron of pokemon


	8. Fuck Em All

Reader Response:

Tigger56bounce/C. Y. Myers: Props to the Ya Ya Sisterhood! I had no idea! I'm related to my younger step-brother Bliss14, in case you ever read his fics.

StarStar16: Glad you likes!

Viewer Discretion Advised: The following song contains mentions of gratuitous anal sex. Read at your own risk! This means you C.Y. !

Sung to the **Pokemon Theme**

I wanna fuck the very best  
like no one ever has  
I'll bend them over the bed  
and do them in the ass

I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide  
Each pokemon to understand  
the power of their hide

Lugia! gotta fuck em all!

its you and me  
I know it's my destiny,  
Pikachu!

Oh you're my best friend  
in a world we must defend  
Latias! gotta fuck em all!

a heart so true  
Our endurance will pull us through,

You teach me and I'll teach you,  
Pokemon!

Gotta fuck em all!

Gotta fuck em all!

Every challenge along the way  
with courage I will face.  
I will fuck em every day  
to find my proper pace.  
Come with me,  
the time is right,  
there's no better team.  
Arm in arm we'll see the light!  
It's always been our dream!

Suicune! gotta fuck em all!

its you and me  
I know it's my destiny,  
Mew-a-two!

Oh you're my tightest friend  
with an ass I can't get in  
Latios! gotta fuck em all!

a heart so true  
Our endurance will pull us through,

You teach me and I'll teach you,  
Pokemon!

Gotta fuck em all!

Gotta fuck em all!

Pokemon!

A.N.: Read, request, rate, and review!


	9. Requested: blUSHER

I'm sorry this is so late, but a lot of crazy things have been happening. Like, funerals, vacations, and college. Here is a series of usher songs, to make up for it. Remember the 4 R's! Read, Rate, Review, And Request!

Ed Kennedy: By your request, I did my best!

Loremn: Your Request is coming up next!

_The Author Says: _I always felt that Ash ate too much.

**My Concessions**

Ash talking on phone  
Hello?  
Yo I'm in the booth I'mma call you right back  
Nah I just gotta put this one bag down I'mma call you back  
I'm at the theater man what--  
Man quit playin' with me man  
No for real don't play like that  
Are you--are you serious?  
How you know?  
Put that on everything.  
Damn  
I'mma call u back  
I'mma call u back...

Intro  
Every time I was in L.A. I was at the candy store  
Every time you called I told you,  
"Baby I'm workin." (No!)  
I was out doin my dirt (Oh!)  
Wasn't thinkin' 'bout me gettin' hurt  
(I) was hand in hand in the Beverly Center like man  
Not givin' a damn who sees me  
So gone (I know)  
So wrong (Just listen)  
Thinkin' I got it and left you sittin' at home  
Thinkin' about me  
Bein' a good girl that you are  
But you prolly believe you got a good man  
I mean I would never do the things I'mma 'bout to tell you I've done  
Brace yourself  
It ain't good  
But it would be even worse if you heard this from somebody else (oh no)

Ash speaking  
I know you hate me  
I know I hurt you  
But there's more  
listen...

Watch this...

Chorus  
These are my concessions  
Just when I thought I ate all I can eat  
I check my pockets and see I got a couple more treats  
These are my concessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my concessions  
If I'm gonna eat it then I gotta eat it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my concessions  
Verse 1  
Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout the snacks on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
my arteries 3 months clogged and it's keepin' it  
The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no heart attack and bye bye to our relationship

Chorus  
These are my concessions  
Just when I thought I ate all I can eat  
I check my pockets and see I got a couple more treats  
These are my concessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my concessions  
If I'm gonna eat it then I gotta eat it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my concessions

Verse 2  
See when this stuff goes through be tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
I'm ridin' in my whip  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said why ? baby?  
Please hear me

Chorus  
These are my concessions  
Just when I thought I ate all I can eat  
I check my pockets and see I got a couple more treats  
These are my concessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my concessions  
If I'm gonna eat it then I gotta eat it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my concessions   
Breakdown  
This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love  
That I'm having a stroke by something that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my problem  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
Please

Chorus  
These are my concessions  
Just when I thought I ate all I can eat  
I check my pockets and see I got a couple more treats  
These are my concessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my concessions  
If I'm gonna eat it then I gotta eat it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my concessions

_The Author Says: _In dedication to Pikachu's Goodbye

**Let it Run**

Intro  
I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto you  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it run

Verse 1  
It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think it's gonna change  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When you're happy baby, I can't stop that baby  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it run

Chorus

When your training ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go  
cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it run  
Let it run  
Gotta let it run

Deep down you know it's best for himself but you  
Hate the thought of it being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it run  
Let it run  
Gotta let it run

Verse 2  
Catching 'mon I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feelin ain't the same by myself  
Callin' them your name  
Fans tell me do you understand?  
Now all my trainers do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know he ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do with out Pikachu

you've been gone for too long,  
it's been fifty-leven days, um teen hours,  
i'm a be burning 'till you returnin,

(let it run)

When your training ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go  
cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it run  
Let it run  
Gotta let it run

Deep down you know it's best for himself but you  
Hate the thought of it being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it run  
Let it run  
Gotta let it run

i'm twisted,  
cause one side of me is tellin me that I need to move on,  
and the other side I wanna break down and cry. x2

ooo hoo ooo hoooo oo hoooo  
can you feel me burnin  
ooo hoo ooo hoooo oo hoooo  
so many days so meant hours  
i'm still burning till you return

When your training ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go  
cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it run  
Let it run  
Gotta let it run

Deep down you know it's best for himself but you  
Hate the thought of it being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it run  
Let it run  
Gotta let it run

_The Author Says: _When Ash met Misty.

**My Who?**

Ash intro:  
There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Misty intro:  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
We hope this isn't ever  
found out by Brock

Ash Verse:  
Do you remember girl  
I was the one who wrecked your favorite bike  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who lit that thing up right  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming, insane  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

Chorus:  
Ash:  
It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Misty:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo

Misty Verse:  
Yes I remember boy  
Cause after you did I could only think about your head  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I saw, I beat you until you were nearly dead Even before all the fame  
And people screaming, insane  
I was there and you were my baby

Ash:  
It started when we were training pokemon Pikachu  
We got into trouble and went on adventures Suicune Even though we used to argue it's alright my boo  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Misty:  
It started when we were raising pokemon Starmie  
We got into trouble and sank into the sea Horsea And I can see it no matter How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo

Ash:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Misty:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Ash:  
It started when we were traveling with our friends my boo Now another brother's taking over  
But its not the end my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright my boo  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Misty & Ash:  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
We hope this isn't Ever found out by Brock!

_The Author Says: _The consequences of not bathing.

**You got it Sad!**

Oh, no, no, no, no oh, no, no, no, no, no...

When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like taking that avenue Said they look like they clean But you don't really know  
And everything in your stomach - you wanna let it go

I've been there, done it, sniffed around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to use cologne  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...

U got it, u got it bad  
When you're home alone you wash up, then you go right back U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without a bath  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout something else  
U got it bad

When you say that you showered And you really know  
Everything that used to fix it, don't fix it no more  
Like my shampoo, my cologne  
(you can have it all back)  
body spray and bar soap  
(I do it just cause i'm...)  
Said i'm fortunate to have air freshener  
I want you to know  
I don't this on purpose  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song

Tell her you smell bad, I want to hurl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say you sure stink, god be damned  
Promise to wash up the best U can

See I've been there, done it, sniffed around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey

U got it, u got it bad  
When you're home alone you wash up, then you go right back U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without a bath  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout something else  
U got it bad

_Breakdown_

U got it, u got it bad  
When you're home alone you wash up, then you go right back U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without a bath  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout something else  
U got it bad

_The Author Says: _I'm not usually one who's evil to Misty, but...

**U Remind Me...**

Yo, I ain't seeing you in a minute, but I got something to tell ya, listen.

See the thing about you, that caught my eye,  
Is the same thing that makes me change, my mind.  
Kinda hard to explain, but May, I'll try.  
You need to sit down, this may take a while.  
You see, she sorta looks, just like you.  
She even smiles, just the way you do.  
So innocent, she seemed, but I was schooled  
I'm reminded when I look at you, but,

You remind of a ho, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the shit that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.

Thought that she was the one for me,  
Til I found out she was on her dream,  
Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me.  
This is why we could never be.

You remind of a bitch, that I've once known.  
She's always shooting up the place, because she's stoned.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.

I know it's so unfair to you,  
But I'd be lingering the rest to you,  
Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two  
You remind me, whoa...

You remind of a tramp, that I once I screwed.  
She needed a calculator, to add 2 + 2.  
You won't believe all of the crap that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.

You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.


	10. Requested: Brocks HOLIDAY

In these two songs, "the representative from Pewter City has the floor." You know the mantra!

**Loremn: **by your request, i did my best!

**Boulevard of broken dreams**

I walk a horny road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I beep alone

I walk this pervy street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I beep alone

I beep alone  
I beep alone

I beep alone  
I beep a...

My hand's the only one that walks beside me  
My stretched-out ear's the only thing that's throbbing  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will beep me  
'Til then I beep alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I beep alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my 'vital' signs  
To know I'm still alive and I beep alone

I beep alone  
I beep alone

I beep alone  
I beep a...

My hand's the only one that walks beside me  
My stretched-out ear's the only thing that's throbbing  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will beep me  
'Til then I beep alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I beep alone  
I beep a...

I walk this pervy street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I beep a...

My hand's the only one that walks beside me  
My stretched-out ear's the only thing that's throbbing  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will beep me  
'Til then I beep alone...

**Journey**

Hear the sound of the mallet swing  
Coming down from a girl who's snapped her string (Hey!)  
The shame, the pretty ones who go insane

Hear the guys howling out of key  
To a hymn called Faith and Misery (Hey!)  
A plead, the cries for help go out in vane

I beg to dream and differ from the boys demise  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On this journey

There's a fan swinging from the air  
Another psycho-chick has been declared (Hey!)  
Declared, the one who's always showed more flair

Can I get another Amen (Amen)  
There's a noose wrapped around the score of men (Hey!)  
A rope, the cost of anger, burnt and vent

I beg to dream and differ from the boys demise  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On this journey

"The representative from Pewter City has the floor"

Seek out to the Pallet Town gasbag  
Bombs away is your punishment   
Pulverize the poke-master  
and criticize the one consent  
Bang bang goes the broken glass man  
Kill all the fags that don't agree   
Triumph by fires, deadly desires  
I found a way that's meant for me  
Check out  
Check out the end of this journey

I beg to dream and differ from the boys demise  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the boys demise  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on this journey


	11. Requested: ROSES: King of Egypt

A.N. I'm not sure if this is my best work, so if I ever come up with a funnier version I'll post it. Incidentally, I'm having trouble making a parody of Goodies (requested) because I haven't heard that song in a long time, and forgot how it goes. Yet, I continue to try my hardest, to appease the need for a good laugh! Read, Rate, Review, And Request!

BlueBloodShot: by your request, I did my best!

**Perfume -**Sung to Roses by _Outkast_

Verse One - Ash  
Erika! Erika!  
All the guys would say that she's mighty fine, mighty fine!  
But mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time  
And the other half either got you cursed out, or coming up short  
Yeah, now dig this, even though, even though  
You'd need a golden calculator to divide, to divide  
The time it took to look inside and realize that  
Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!

Chorus  
I know you'd like to thank that perfume don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo  
Yeah, roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo

I know you'd like to thank that perfume don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo  
Yeah, roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo

Verse Two - Ash  
Erika! Erika! See she's the reason for the word "bitch" "bitch"  
I hope she's speeding on the way to the club  
And also trying to physch up somebody like that  
And try to put on her perfume in the mirror  
And crash, crash, crashhh into a ditch (just playin)  
She needs a golden calculator to divide, to divide  
The time it took to look inside and realize that  
Real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!

Chorus-  
I know you'd like to thank that perfume don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo  
Yeah, roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo

I know you'd like to thank that perfume don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo  
Yeah, roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo

Verse Three  
well she's got the hottest body, but the scent on her is potty  
When I met her at a party she was hardly smelling potpourri  
I said "Shorty, is that incense?"  
She said "Pardon me, are you trippin'?"  
I said "Darling, you smell like a Toiletry"  
Oh so you're one them freaks, get geeked at the sight of aromatherapy  
But game been peeped, dropping names she's weak  
Trickin' off this bitch is lost  
Must take me for a geek, a cheerleading freak  
A slow moving creek, a rent-a-cop for the weak, a trick for a treat  
Now go on the raw sex, my AIDS test is flawless  
Regardless, I don't want to get involved with no restroom  
girls who go around smelling like pooh  
I wanna smell roses not your B.O.!

Chorus-  
I know you'd like to thank that perfume don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo  
Yeah, roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo

I know you'd like to thank that perfume don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer  
See that roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo  
Yeah, roses really smell like poo-ooo-ooo

Better come back down to Mars  
Girl, quit chasin' cars  
What happens when the dough get low  
Bitch, you ain't that fine  
No way.. no way.. No way

_Bonus Songs!_

**He's Stupid -**Sung to1, 2 Stepby****_Ciara_

Feat. The Makers of Hater-ade

Jazze Pha:  
Ladies and gentlemen  
This is a Jazze Phizzle Productshizzle  
"Misty", The princess is here "Melody"

Verse 1  
This fool Is  
Imbecilic, idiotic, ignorant, and so stupid feeble-minded, so ignorant, this beat rolls right through my chest  
Everybody, ma and papi, came to party  
Grab somebody,work ya body, work ya body  
I can't believe he's so stupid

Chorus  
Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get him some more  
Crank the party up  
We about to diss this son  
Look at him he's so stupid  
I can't believe he's so stupid  
Everybody he's stupid  
This dunce called Ash Ketchum

Verse 2  
This Fool Is  
Outrageous, so contagious, make you hate it  
Japan made it  
So retarded, moronic, ever since the day he started

Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it  
Laughter make the boys jump on it  
No I can't control myself  
I can't believe he's so stupid

Chorus

Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get him some more  
Crank the party up  
We about to diss this son  
Look at him he's so stupid  
I can't believe he's so stupid  
Everybody he's stupid  
This dunce called Ash Ketchum

We gone drop it like this

Hook (repeat 2x)  
It don't matter to me, we can laugh slow  
Whichever way the beat drops our bodies will flow  
So swing it over here Mr. AK  
And we will, we will, Mock you

Misty  
I shake it like Jello, make the boys say hello  
cause they know im rockin the beat  
i know you heard about a lot of great Missies

But they ain't got nothin on me  
Because Im 5 foot 2, i wanna dance with you  
And Im sophistcated fun, I eat fillet minon  
Im nice and young, Best believe im number one

Chorus

Rock it, Don't Stop it  
Everybody get him some more  
Crank the party up  
We about to diss this son  
Look at him he's so stupid  
I can't believe he's so stupid  
Everybody he's stupid  
This dunce called Ash Ketchum   
**Lose Control**

Lugia- "The song, the song has restored my strength. But, it alone cannot bring harmony to the three warring ones."

Music make u lose control  
Music make u lose control

Ash:  
Lets go  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Pokemon now  
Watch out now  
(music make u lose control)  
Mist the-meaner's in da house  
Melody is in da house  
Mist the-meaner's in da house Ash ketchum ketchum ketchum

Misty:  
I've got a cute face  
Skinny waist  
Thin legs n shape  
Rump shakin both wayz  
Make u do a double take  
Star-yu, Star-mie  
Poli-toed, Hor-sea  
I depend on me  
If I want it for me  
Ma aqua bike, 10 speed  
Blu madina alwayz beamin  
Ragtop chrome pipes  
Blu lights outta sight  
No me sow it n  
Set it n sow it n  
Make dat money tho it n  
Booty bouncin gon hit

Misty:  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control

Melody:  
Get yo backs off da wall

Misty:  
Cuz Mist the-meaner said

Melody:  
So  
Everybody (Just throw yo hands in tha air)  
Everybody (Just throw yo hands in tha air)  
Everybody (Just throw yo hands in tha air)

Misty:  
Everybody (Just throw yo hands in tha air)

Melody:  
Well ma name is Melody, uh  
4 all u fly fellaz  
No 1 can do it betta

Misty:  
She'll sing on acapella

Melody:  
Boy tha music  
Makes me lose control

Misty:  
We gon make u lose control  
And let it go 4 u kno  
U gon hit tha flo

Melody:  
Articuno gets things (iced up)  
Moltres bringing the (fiya)  
Zapdos get it wired  
Wave ya hands scream louda  
If u Slow den fiya it up  
Bring da roof down  
Den holla  
Lugia can't stand up, so  
Turn that flute up louda  
Take Team Rocket by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Hypnotic robotic  
This here will rock yo bodies  
Take Team Rocket by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Systematica static  
This hit be automatic

Work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Do it right

Ash:  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor

Misty:  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control

Melody:  
Get yo backs off da wall)

Misty:  
Cuz Mist the-meaner said

Melody:  
So  
Everybody (Just throw yo hands in tha air)  
Everybody (Just throw yo hands in tha air)  
Everybody (Just throw yo hands in tha air)

Misty:  
Everybody (Just throw yo hands in tha air)

Ash:  
Lets go

Misty:  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control

Melody:  
Get yo backs off da wall)

Misty:  
Cuz Mist the-meaner said

Melody:  
So  
Everybody (Put yo back on tha wall)  
Everybody (Put yo back on tha wall)  
Everybody (Put yo back on tha wall)

Misty:  
Everybody (Put yo back on tha wall)  
Get loose

Ash:  
Put yo back on tha wall  
Put yo back on tha wall  
Put yo back on tha wall  
Put yo back on tha wall

Mist the-meaner's in da house  
Melody is in da house  
Mist the-meaner's in tha house  
(music make u lose control)

Bridge: Misty  
Misty be the name and y'all should already know  
I been around long Scarface so cold  
Shimmy shimmy ya, shimmy yo she ya  
Let me grab the microphone and I'm gone take it away

Verse 1  
Every time I spit I blow one or two speakers  
Top trainer diva but I'm not Duplica  
Yeah I brang fever rockin classic adidas  
I'm straight off the heater rippin needles off the meter  
Here I go, flip my flow  
Back it up then I drop it low  
It's a must cause I'm dangerous  
I'll be a hassle on the busta call me angeldust  
I talk shit di, didn't stutter  
2000 CO's in trouble  
You run for cover hide under your covers  
Cause you gone need more protection than a magnum rubber

Chorus 4X:  
Ah, ah, on  
Ah, ah, on (say so)  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah  
Ah, ah, on and it's (say so)


	12. Monster Mix 1

A.N: After watching MTV's Monster Mix last night, I decided to try it out in my fanfic! Let me know what you think of it! Brock- Ass Like That 

Chorus

The way you shake it, I can't believe it

I ain't never seen an ass like you got

The way you move it, you make my slinky go

Doing, doing, doing

I don't believe it; it's almost too good to be true

I ain't never seen an ass like you got

The way you move it, you make my slinky go

Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she's like a belly dancer

She's shaking that ass to that new poke jam, I

Think someone's at the door

But I don't think I'm gonna answer

Jenny's saying "freeze"

Doing, doing, doing

What do you mean freeze?

Please, I'm a human being, I have needs

I'm not done, not till I'm finish peeing

I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mrs. Officer

I'm already on my knees

I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me

And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee, pee, pee

Yes, I from poke-league, I catch 'mon they go

Ring-a-chong, a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching

Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd

If I offend I'm sorry, please, please forgive

For I am Brock, the gym leader, I am a mere sidekick

I can get away with anything I sing, you will like it

Repeat Chorus

The way you shake it, I can't believe it

I ain't never seen an ass like you got

The way you move it, you make my slinky go

Doing, doing, doing

Delia Ketchum looks fascinate-um

Ash I ain't never seen an ass like you got

Every time I'm at her home in Pallet Town my slinky goes

Doing, doing, doing

Misty and Melody used to be so wholesome

Now they're getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums

I go to their matches and sit down with my pop corn

Jenny's saying "freeze"

Doing doing doing

What do you mean freeze?

Geez, I just got my seat

I have ticket, look; I put away my zipper zipped

Please do not remove me from this poke-stadium please

I did not even get to see Misty use Starmie

I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene

And do not treat me like I'm pee wee Herman, this match's PG

Mrs. Officer, I demand to see my attorney

I will simply plead innocent, cop a plea and be free

Free, yes, free, right back on the streets

What you mean my lawyer's with Michael, he's too busy?

I am Brock; Cassidy has shoulders like a man

And I can say that and you'll laugh cuz this cartoon show's from Japan

Repeat Chorus

The way you shake it, I can't believe it

I ain't never seen an ass like you got

The way you move it, you make my slinky go

Doing, doing, doing

May from Petalburg is not quite old enough so

I ain't never seen a butt like you got

Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my slinky go

Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she dances like a go-go

In that episode she says get out you bozos

I need a new master, hi my name's Lakoko

Jenny's saying "freeze"

Doing, doing, doing

What do you mean freeze?

My pocket monsters would be seized and my keys to my gym

I just baked cookies Mrs. Officer, looky, take a whiff of these

Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this

Nobody is safe from me, no not even me

I don't even know if I can say the word pee pee, pee

On the radio, but I think I did

Prima, is that a breast, I think I just saw a tit

Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd

I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick

Get to the chopper, everybody get out

I am not Brock, I am Arnold, get down

Repeat Chorus

The way you shake it, I can't believe it

I ain't never seen an ass like you got

The way you move it, you make my slinky go

Doing, doing, doing

So Mrs. Ivy, will you pee pee on me please?

I ain't never seen an ass like you got

Cuz the way you move it, you make my slinky go

Doing, doing, doing

The way you shake it, I can't believe it

I ain't never seen an ass like you got

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,

The way you move it, you make my slinky go

Doing, doing, doing

She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.

The way you shake it, I can't believe it

I ain't never seen an ass like you got

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,

The way you move it, you make my slinky go

Doing, doing, doing

She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.

**Trainer Boy**

He's was a boy,  
She's was a girl,  
cannot make it any more obvious,  
His name was Ash,  
Hers was Misty,  
what more can I say.

He wanted her,  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all her sisters,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a trainer boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.

5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Trainer boy rockin the Poke-League,  
She calls her sisters,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show,  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a trainer boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star  
Traveling the world beyond  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a trainer boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star  
Traveling the world beyond  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
(music)  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends,  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world!

I'm with the trainer boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.

I'm with the trainer boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.

I'm with the trainer boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show

(The storm is over now)

And I can see the sanity

(Somewhere beyond her smile)

I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.

(safety is over me)

Come on and set me free, whoa

I'm with the trainer boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show

(The storm is over now)

And I can see the sanity

(Somewhere beyond her smile)

I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.

(safety is over me)

Come on and set me free, whoa

Ash - The Storm Is Over Now 

I was minding my business

And couldn't see the plight

And whenever I'd look up

I only saw the sky

Then the girl came at me

It seems like I done ran for miles

She was on her period

Dead in the middle of a smile

But then I climbed the hills

And saw the mountains

I hollered help 'cause I was lost

Then I felt the madness end

Heard a small voice sayin'

The storm is over

(The storm is over now)

And I can see the sanity

(Somewhere beyond her smile)

I feel safe, yeah

(Safety is over me)

Come on and set me free, whoa

Now in the midst of my battle

All hope was gone

Downtown in a rushed crowd

And felt all alone

And every now and then

I felt like I would lose my mind

I've been racin' for hours

And still no finish line, oh

But then I climbed the hills

And saw the mountains (Mountains)

I hollered help 'cause I was lost

Then I felt the madness end

And then her small voice sayin'

The storm is over

(The storm is over now)

And I can see the sanity

(Somewhere beyond her smile)

I can feel safe, yeah

(Safety is over me)

Come on and set me free

Somehow my dumb luck stepped right in (Right in)

Then faith became my friend (My friend)

And now I can depend

On the voices of the wind

When it's sayin' (Sayin')

The storm is over

(The storm is over now)

And I can see the sanity

(Somewhere beyond her smile)

I can feel safe, yeah

(Safety is over me)

Won't you come and set me free

Won't you set me free?

The storm is over

(The storm is over now)

And I can see the sanity

(Somewhere beyond her smile)

I can feel safe, yeah

(Safety is over me)

Won't you come and set me free

Won't you come and set me free?

Looks like I can see the light, shining

Looks like I can see the fight, ending

Looks like I can see the light, shining

Looks like I can see the fight, ending (yeah, yeah!)

(The storm is over now)

(Somewhere beyond her smile)

(Safety is over me)

Won't you come and set me free

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Storm is over now!

fades


	13. Requested: Wait Till You Read This S

"I…Have Failed." Said lugia as he and the Chosen One splashed into the ocean. Pokemon 2000. Seriously, I have failed. Try as I might I have not been able to make a funny parody for 'Goodies' and 'All the things I have done'. Unfortunately, for the other reader's sake's I must move on. If I ever do come up with something, I will immediately post it.

The Author Says: Isn't it amazing how a few word changes can totally change the meaning of a song?

Milk Shake?

My cocaine brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The things I grind,  
I think its time

la la-la la la,  
chop it up.  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting

My cocaine brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

I can see you're on it,  
you want me to teach the  
techniques that freaks these boys,  
it can be bought,  
just know, thieves get caught,  
watch if your smart,

la la-la la la, chop it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

My cocaine brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,   
but I have to charge

Once you get involved,  
everyone will look this way-so,  
you must maintain your charm,  
same time maintain your cash flow,  
just get the perfect blend,  
plus what you have within,  
then next his eyes are squint,  
then he's picked up your scent,

lala-lalala,  
chop it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,

My cocaine brings all the boys to the yard,  
and there like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge. Ash Ketchum – Wait: The Whisper Song

Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear

Tell you sunthing that you might like to hear

See, I'm a kick-ass little trainer, pokemon I catch

Hey, you wanna battle; see if you're a match!

Naw I'm jus playin' lets just say u can

And im known to be a real nasty man

Cause they say a nice guy will never win

So I never give up or give in

You heard what I said, I need to make my way to the Gym

And you can see I be usin' my head

You like to cheer have yo poms-poms, huffin and puff

Shake it up slappin ass cuz the cheers gets rough

I take positions and ready to get down to business

So you can see what you've been missin'

You might seen some but you never seen none like Ash

Just wait til you see my badge

Ay girl wait til you see my badge

Wait til you see my badge

wait til you see my badge

Imma beat dat leader up

Ay girl wait til you see my badge

Wait til you see my badge

wait til you see my badge

Imma beat dat leader up

Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM,

B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM,

B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM

Beat da leader up, Beat da leader up,

Beat da leader up, Beat da leader up,

Beat da leader up, Beat da leader up,

Beat da leader Up, Beat da leader up

verse 2

You fine, but I aint gone sweat ya

See I wanna fight, tell me whats up

Walk around the gym with yo ego all out

throw my 'mon in, knock a bitch out

There might be a lil ? to deal with

Wet ? hope they dont spill sh

I keep a hoe hot when I'm puttin' in work

Wanna skeet skeet you bout to get your feelin's hurt

Cuz I'll beat her with Charizard

And knock da walls of the broad til she scrawl

Like (OOOOOH!)

Yea something like that, but it depends on the swing of the baseball bat

fight a bitch using counter make the

Place fall mats

On the floor she aint screamin she a nut so they crack

Crack...crack

fuck that game over betta give me the badge

Ay girl wait til you see my badge

Wait til you see my badge

wait til you see my badge

Imma beat dat leader up

Ay girl wait til you see my badge

Wait til you see my badge

wait til you see my badge

Imma beat dat leader up

Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM,

B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM

Beat da leader up, Beat da leader up,

Beat da leader up, Beat da leader up,

Beat da leader up, Beat da leader up,

Beat da leader Up, Beat da leader up

(OOOOOOOH!)


	14. Requested: Pokemon Kareoke Mon!

In this chapter, the small, cute, and strangely annoying, electric mouse has the stand.

**Hollaback 'Mon**

Uh huh, I'm the shit  
All the 'Mon stomp your feet like this

A few times I've been around a match  
So it's not just gonna to happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback 'Mon  
I ain't no hollaback 'Mon x2

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Ooooh ooh, I'm the shit, I'm the shit Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Ooooh ooh, I'm the shit, I'm the shit 

I heard you 'Mon were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a score, gonna take you out  
That's right, take the gloves of now, getting everybody fired up

A few times I've been around a match  
So it's not just gonna to happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback 'Mon  
I ain't no hollaback 'Mon x2

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Ooooh ooh, I'm the shit, I'm the shit Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Ooooh ooh, I'm the shit, I'm the shit 

So that's right 'Mon, meet me at the arena  
No trainer pals, no Nurse Joys either  
All the 'Mon want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another 'Mon bites the dust

A few times I've been around a match  
So it's not just gonna to happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback 'Mon  
I ain't no hollaback 'Mon x2 pikachu

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Ooooh ooh, I'm the shit, I'm the shit Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Ooooh ooh, I'm the shit, I'm the shit   
Let me hear you say this 'Mon is bananas  
P-I-K-A-C-H-U (This 'Mon is bananas)  
(P-I-K-A-C-H-U) (This 'Mon is bananas)  
P-I-K-A-C-H-U (This 'Mon is bananas)  
P-I-K-A-C-H-U  
A few times I've been around a match  
So it's not just gonna to happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback 'Mon  
I ain't no hollaback 'Mon x2

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Ooooh ooh, I'm the shit, I'm the shit Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Ooooh ooh, I'm the shit, I'm the shit

**U Don't Know PI!**

I'm a tell ya'll sucka trainers somethin  
Who wants to follow me  
Look here dawg

Chorus  
You might of caught me in the street  
But trainer you don't know pi  
When ya holla on the street  
Rememba you don't know pi  
Save all the trainin and the teachin  
trainer you don't know pi  
Quit tellin niggas you my partna  
Nigga you don't know pi  
Don't be a groupie keep it movin  
trainer you don't know pi  
Hey I ain't trippin but the truth is  
Really you don't know pi  
Ya you know they call me Pika.  
But you don't know pi  
You be hatin and I see why  
Cuz you don't know pi

I think its time I made a song fo niggas who don't know pi  
I graduated at the streets, Ima real OG  
I been zappin shootin lightnin since I stood on four feet  
So while you trainers actin bad, you gon have to show me  
You gone make me bring a chevy to a real slow creek  
Professors hangin out the window, mouth fulla old teeth  
When the lightnin start poppin, wonder when its gonna cease  
Cap'll hitchu on the side and create a slow leak  
We been in the speculation cuz today we gone see  
What's the future of a pussy nigga hatin on me  
I giva fuck about the Jenny's investigation on me  
I don't care they at my shows and they waitin on me  
Ima keep a flossy poppin long as to is on the beat  
Tell police that I ain't stoppin Ima keep it in the streets  
Contrary to yo believes, im as real as you can be  
Fuck yo thoughts and yo feelings trainer you don't know pi.

Chorus You might of caught me in the street  
But trainer you don't know pi  
When ya holla on the street  
Rememba you don't know pi  
Save all the trainin and the teachin  
trainer you don't know pi  
Quit tellin niggas you my partna  
Nigga you don't know pi  
Don't be a groupie keep it movin  
trainer you don't know pi  
Hey I ain't trippin but the truth is  
Really you don't know pi  
Ya you know they call me Pika.  
But you don't know pi  
You be hatin and I see why  
Cuz you don't know pi

Hey once again let me remind you trainer you don't know pi  
So don't be walkin up and askin whats the deal ona Ki.  
I don't konw if you wearin wires you could be the police  
If I was frying folks you couldnt get an OZ  
See me at the PMC follow thru and tha show deep  
Hommies holdin up the doe, cuz they know we toat heat  
I just wanna wrap a C, blow a dro ina flee  
Only playin bout a dozen different picutures ina week  
I just wanna chill with country and his daddy Richie  
Ballin out everytime, every stone is but a G  
Wanna ball in the Bahamas curtousy of Misty Fact I only gotta Mill. as well as a dolla DP  
Ak house on the hill right next to my G  
Everyweek be there for lunch, busta blunt and eat free  
Get in day paid TR dead meat  
That's the only shot we got at gettin cap back on the streets

Chorus  
You might of caught me in the street  
But trainer you don't know pi  
When ya holla on the street  
Rememba you don't know pi  
Save all the trainin and the teachin  
trainer you don't know pi  
Quit tellin niggas you my partna  
Nigga you don't know pi  
Don't be a groupie keep it movin  
trainer you don't know pi  
Hey I ain't trippin but the truth is  
Really you don't know pi  
Ya you know they call me Pika.  
But you don't know pi  
You be hatin and I see why  
Cuz you don't know pi

You see a trainer hatin on a G  
Ask em what's it gonna be  
Whatcha lookin at, pussy nigga you don't know pi  
At the club, in the streets  
Or where ever we should meet  
It's choppa choppin lightnin poppin nigga you don't know pi 2x

Chorus  
You might of caught me in the street  
But trainer you don't know pi  
When ya holla on the street  
Rememba you don't know pi  
Save all the trainin and the teachin  
trainer you don't know pi  
Quit tellin niggas you my partna  
Nigga you don't know pi  
Don't be a groupie keep it movin  
trainer you don't know pi  
Hey I ain't trippin but the truth is  
Really you don't know pi  
Ya you know they call me Pika.  
But you don't know pi  
You be hatin and I see why  
Cuz you don't know pi

You don't know pi dawg...


	15. Dirty 'Mon!

I have no idea where these songs came from. They just popped into my head. Hope you enjoy them! Remember the four R's!

_Ketchum's Mom_

**Ketchum's mom has got it goin on  
Ketchum's mom has got it goin on  
Ketchum's mom has got it goin on  
Ketchum's mom has got it goin on  
Ketchum, can I come over to Pallet Town (Pallet Town)  
We can hang around and train for awhile (train for awhile)  
Did your mom get back from her shopping trip (shopping trip)  
Is she there, or is she tryin to give me the slip (give me the slip)**

You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now Ketchum, can't you see

Ketchum's mom has got it goin on  
She's all that I want and I've waited for so long  
Jenny can't you see  
You're just not the girl for me  
I know I might be wrong but I'm in love with Ketchum's mom

Ketchum's mom has got it goin on  
Ketchum's mom has got it goin on

Ketchum, do you remember when we trained our 'mon (trained our 'mon)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (way she stared)  
And the way she said   
We really gave her a scare (gave her a scare)

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me

Ketchum's mom has got it goin on  
She's all that I want and I've waited for so long  
Jenny can't you see  
You're just not the girl for me  
I know I might be wrong but I'm in love with Ketchum's mom

Ketchum's mom (oh oh oh oh) (I'm in love with)  
Ketchum's mom (oh oh oh oh) (I'm in love with)

Jenny can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know I might be wrong but I'm in love with Ketchum's mom

_Perverted Poke-Rap_

_Dirty Mon!_

Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about  
There new game of pokemon.  
Man, when's it gonna play out?

The thing you got to realize what we're doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of RPG, we gonna bring it till the end

it doesn't matter  
about the show you watch  
or the next game tournament  
all that matters  
is that you are broke and you can't pay your rent  
it doesn't matter  
about the clothes you wear  
and what you play and why  
all that matters  
is that you get hype  
and they take your money every time  
c'mon now

Do you ever wonder why  
Ash always has to whine?  
Misty takes him for a ride?  
This is weak  
Team Rocket has to fly  
No one has a bike  
That Brock kid has no eyes  
This is weak!

'mon

pokemon

Now why's the only pokemon ash use,  
his pikachu?  
What happened to Charizard, oh that's right he flew the coop!

Tryin to teach Aerial Ace, Iron Tail, and Bullet Seed. Why don't they just use TM's?  
Now people can't you see?

it doesn't matter  
about the steel attack  
you taught you pikachu  
all that matters  
is that it won't evolve, so it's just as weak as you  
it doesn't matter  
how your squirtle learned Hydro Pump and why  
all that matters  
is that it won't evolve  
so we kick it's ass every time  
c'mon

Do you ever wonder why  
Ash released Pidgeot?  
Meowth will not shut up?  
This is weak.  
Their robots always crash  
The chosen one is Ash  
He never earned a badge  
This is weak!

mon

man I'm tired of training

Instrumental

Do you ever wonder why  
Mewtwo always has to whine?  
Why Molly is so blind?  
Lugia sucks.  
Celibi is weak  
Latias can not speak  
Jirachi is a freak  
This is weak!

Do you ever wonder why  
Butterfree said bye-bye?  
Lapras has gone awry  
Feel it when your  
money starts to go  
you spent it all you're broke  
Where the hell is HO-OH!  
This is Weak!

Pokemon!


	16. Perverted Poke Rap!

A.N: For some, particular, reason the last chapter cut out this song. So, here it is for your enjoyment!

**Viewer Discretion Advised! **_This song touches the subject of poke-sex._

_Perverted Poke-Rap_

I want to be the best there ever was.

To beat all the rest, yeah that's my cause.

Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey

Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey

Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly

Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree

Ketchum, Ketchum, gotta' catch 'em all! Pokémon!

I'll search across the land, look far and wide,

Release from my hand the power that's inside.

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck

Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres

Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff

Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff

Ketchum, Ketchum, gotta' catch 'em all! Gotta' Ketchum all! Pokémon!

Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix

Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax

Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow

Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro

Gotta' fuck 'em all, gotta' fuck 'em all! Yeah! Gotta' fuck 'em all, gotta' fuck 'em all! Ow!

Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea

Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell

Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew

Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu

At least 150 or more to see.

To be a Pokémon master is my destiny.

Alakazam, Goldeen, Venonat, Machoke

Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon

Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee

Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie

"Woo! We're at the halfway point, doing great so far."

"We? What's all this "we" stuff? I'm doing all the hard work!"

"Break time's over, here we go!"

Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy

Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby

Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran

Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan

Gotta' fuck 'em all, gotta' fuck 'em all! Yeah! Gotta' fuck 'em all, gotta' fuck 'em all! Ow!

Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill

Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey (Pokémon)

Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong

Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon

At least 150 or more to see.

To be a Pokémon master is my destiny.

Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing

Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp

Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar

Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, Magmar

"Whoa, catch your breath man. Shake out those lips."

"It's downhill from here, just 24 more to go."

"Now it gets tricky so listen real good."

Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine

Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos

Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone

Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom

"We're almost home!" Gotta' fuck 'em all, gotta' fuck 'em all! Yow! Gotta' fuck 'em all, gotta' fuck 'em all! Huh! (Gotta fuck 'em all pokémon, yeah!)

Charmeleon, Wartortle

Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl

Omanyte, Slowpoke

Pidgeot, Arbok

"That's all folks!"

Ketchum, Ketchum, gotta' catch 'em all! Oooh, gotta' Fuck 'em all, pokémon! Ketchum, Ketchum, gotta' catch 'em all! Oooh, gotta' Fuck 'em all, pokémon! Ketchum, Ketchum, gotta' catch 'em all! Gotta' Ketchum all! Pokémon!


	17. Mr Mime Guy

I wish to thank you all for your lovely reviews. After one more chapter, I will open up a new series of parodies, based on anime themes. (Dragon Ball Z, Hamtaro, etc)

- Taking the rivalry of Ash and Mr. Mime a step further

Sung to **Mr. Brightside** by _the Killers_

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's talking to Ash  
While he's waving his troph-y  
And he's flashing his badge  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he is at his best  
Now, letting me go

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Mime, guy!

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's talking to Ash  
While he's waving his troph-y  
And he's flashing his badge  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he is at his best  
Now, letting me go

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Mime, guy!

music interlude

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

Sung to **Wake Me Up When September Ends **by _Green Day_

Kanto has come and passed  
The victories can never last  
wake me up when this journey ends

like my father's absent ass  
several years has gone so fast  
wake me up when this journey ends

here comes TR again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when this journey ends

Misty: you're quitting the show ash? I can't believe you'd do that. Why would you do that? Why would you apply to Yu-Gi-Oh! starts crying

Ash: I did it for us! Pokemon's going down; I just wanted us to get a little fame for once. I thought you'd understand that! I thought you'd of all people would understand why I'm doing this!

music interlude

Orange League has come and passed  
the victories can never last  
wake me up when this journey ends

releasing our 'mon again  
like we did when spring began wake me up when this journey ends

here comes Jiggly again  
falling from the stars  
the world's gone insane again becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when this journey ends

Johto has come and passed  
The victories can never last  
wake me up when this journey ends

like my father's absent ass  
several years has gone so fast  
wake me up when this journey ends  
wake me up when this journey ends  
wake me up when this journey ends

Sung to **Miami** by _Will Smith_

Verse 1: Ash Ketchum

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Viridian, uh, uh  
The Elite, bringin the heat, uh  
Ha-ha, can y'all feel that  
Can y'all feel that  
Jig it out, uh  
Here I am in the place where I come let go  
Verily the place, and the sunset low  
Everyday like a mardi gras, everybody party all day  
No work all play, okay  
So we sip a little something, lay to rest the spill  
Me an Richie at the Cafe runnin up a high bill  
Nothin less than ill, when we dress to kill  
Everytime the ladies pass, they be like (nice skill)  
Can y'all feel me, all ages and races  
Real sweet faces  
Every different nation, Spanish, Haitian, Indian, Jamaican  
Black, White, Cuban, and Asian  
I only came for one week of playing  
But every time I come I always wind up stayin  
This the type of town I could spend a few days in  
Viridian the city that keeps the roof blazin

Chorus:  
Party in Verily where the heat is on  
All night, I'll fight, till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Verily  
Bienvenidos a Verity  
Bouncin in Verily where the heat is on  
All night, I'll fight, till the break of dawn  
I'm goin to the City  
Welcome to Verily

Verse 2:  
Yo I heard the rainstorms ain't nothin to mess with  
But I can't feel a drip on the strip, it's a trip  
Ladies half-dressed, fully equipped  
And they be screamin out, (Ash we loved your last hit)  
So I'm thinkin I'ma scoot me somethin hot  
In this salsa merengue melting pot  
Hottest club in the city, and it's right on the beach  
Temperature get to ya, it's about to reach  
Five-hundred degrees  
In the carribean seas, with the hot mommies  
Screamin (Ay Papi)  
Every time I come to town, they be spottin me  
with my main homies, ain't no stoppin me  
So, cash in your dough  
We flow to this fashion show  
Pound for pound anywhere you go  
Yo, ain't no city in the world like this  
An if you ask how I know I gots ta plead the fifth

Chorus:  
Party in Verily where the heat is on  
All night, I'll fight, till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Verily  
Bienvenidos a Verity  
Bouncin in the club where the heat is on  
All night, I'll fight, till the break of dawn  
I'm goin to the City  
Welcome to Verily

Verse 3:  
Don't get me wrong, Celadon got it goin on  
An Cinnabar is the city that we know don't sleep  
An we all know Cerulay and Vermillion stay jiggy  
But on the sneak, Viridian bringin heat for real  
Y'all don't understand  
I never seen so many Dominican women with cinnamon tans  
Misty, this is the plan  
Take a walk on the beach, draw a heart in the sand  
Gimmie your hand  
Damn, you look sexy  
Let's go to my crib, in the Palley  
spank the monkey, loungin in the palm trees  
Cause you gotta have G's for the summerhouse piece on south beach  
Water so clear, you can see to the bottom  
Hundred-thousand dollar 'mon, e'ybody got em  
Ain't no surprise in the club to see Sly, Bruno Viridian, my second home

Chorus:  
Party in Verily where the heat is on  
All night, I'll fight, till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Verily  
Bienvenidos a Verity  
Bouncin in the club where the heat is on  
All night, I'll fight, till the break of dawn  
I'm goin to the City  
Welcome to Verily

Party in Verily where the heat is on


	18. Requested: We Believe in laughter

A.N: having never heard this song, I found myself struggling to make it funny. Yet, a true writer always tries his hardest, and always does his best!

We Believe (in ghosts) Sung to _We Believe_ by **Good Charlotte**

There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
A ghost has 'bugged' it's eyes It's shattered all her pride  
She can't sleep at night

Downtown  
Another day for all the shrinks and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right?  
Just wanna make this right

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In these ghosts

We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all of pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a fear that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let courage wash away the pain  
(What we need)

And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In these ghosts

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In these ghosts

So these fears Are too much  
For you to take  
Just lay it down in front of me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way

We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In these ghosts  
(In these ghosts)  
We believe  
(In these ghosts)  
We believe  
(In these ghosts)  
We believe  
(In these ghosts)

Poke-Training Love! Sung to _California Love_ by **2pac**

Poke Training love!  
Kanto Region...knows how to party  
Kanto Region...knows how to party  
In the citaaay of Celadon.  
In the citaaay of Cinnebar  
In the citaaay, the city of Saffron  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!

Verse One: Ash  
Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild west  
A place that's untouchable like Jirachi: wish  
The track hits ya eardrum like a slug to ya chest  
Pack a vest for your journey in the city of quests  
We in that sunshine state where the legendaries be  
the state where ya never find a poke-ball empty  
And champs be on a mission for them greens  
lean mean money-makin-machines servin fiends  
I been in the game for 3 years makin a name  
ever since Charizard was the head of the game Now it's '05 and they clock me and watch me  
Badges shinin lookin like I robbed Liberace  
It's all good, from Pallet to Cerulean Bay  
Your city is tha bomb if your city makin pay  
Throw up a finger if ya feel the same way  
Ash puttin it down for  
The Poke Journey

Johto Region...knows how to party  
Johto Region...knows how to party  
In the citaaay of Ekruteak.  
In the citaaay of Goldenrod  
In the citaaay, the city of Black Thorn (city of Black Thorn)  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!

Catch it Catch it baby  
Catch it Catch it baby  
Catch it Catch it mama  
Catch it Pokemon  
Catch it Catch it baby  
Catch it catch it catch it catch it…

Verse Two: Brock  
Out on bail fresh outta jail  
Johto Journey dreamin  
Soon as I stepped on the scene  
I'm hearin hoochies screamin  
Fiendin for money and trainers all  
the life of a west side playa where cowards die  
Only in Johto where we riot now rallies are live and die  
In J.J. we wearin Chucks not Ballies (that's right)  
Dressed in Nike and khaki suits and walk is what we do  
Flossin but have caution we collide with other crews  
Famous cause we program worldwide  
Let'em recognize from Cianwood to Mahogany  
Training and raising like a slow jam, it's west side  
So you know the row won't bow down to no man  
Say what you hast  
But give me that bomb beat from Ash  
Let me serenade the streets of J.J.  
From New Bark to Black Thorn  
The Bay Area and back down  
J.J. is where they put they mack down  
Give me love!

Hoenn Region...knows how to party  
Hoenn Region...knows how to party  
In the citaaay of Petal Burg.  
In the citaaay of good Slate Port  
In the citaaay, the city of Mauve Ville We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!

(Ash) now go on and catch...

Catch it Catch it baby  
Catch it Catch it baby  
Catch it Catch it mama  
Catch it Pokemon  
Catch it Catch it baby  
Catch it catch it catch it catch it...

Outro: Ash, Brock  
uh, yeah, uh, Mauve Ville in tha house, uh yeah  
Lily Cove, Lily Cove definitely in tha house hahaha  
Soot-o, Soot-o

(Max) hey, you know A.C. is up in this  
Petal Burg, where you at  
yeah, Rust Buro, Rust Buro always got troubles

(Max) even Lava Ridge tryin to get a piece baby  
Fallabor, Fallabor where ya at? yeah  
Throw it up y'all, throw it up, Throw it up  
Let's show these fools how we do this on that west side  
Cause you and I know it's tha best side  
yeah, That's riight  
west coast, west coast  
uh, Hoenn Region Love  
Hoenn Region Love

Pokemon Cent Sung to _Holidae In_ by **Chingy**

(A.N. this song is so funny already, I have a hard time finding inventive ways to change it!)

Intro: Ash  
Bomb ass 'mon  
Ma ooh you got that bomb, know you got it  
Ma ooh, you got some bomb ass 'mon  
Ma I know you got that bomb 'mon

Chorus: Ash + (Girl)  
(Whachu doin?) Nothing chillin at the pokemon cent'  
(Who you wit?) Me and my peeps won't you bring four of your friends  
(What we gon' do?) battle each other and sip on some Hen  
One thing leading to another let the party begin

Chorus: Ash + (Girl)  
(Whachu doin?) Nothing chillin at the pokemon cent'  
(Who you wit?) Me and my peeps won't you bring four of your friends  
(What we gon' do?) battle each other and sip on some Hen  
One thing leading to another let the party begin

Verse 1: Ash  
Peeps call me up phone ring said it's a poke party  
Just bring the liquor there's already eight shawties  
I'm on my way (way) let me stop by the store  
Get a 12 pack of Corona, plus an ounce of 'dro, ya know?  
Now I'm biking Viri-di-an need a natural graze road  
I'm already blowed, hit third I'm a be be blowed some mo'  
Pulled up, stop parked, rims still spinning  
Valet looking like he in the game and must be winning  
To room 490 I'm headed, on my way up  
There's three girls on the elevator like "wassup"  
I told em follow me they knew I had it cracking B  
One said "ain't you that boy that be in Poke-League?"  
"Ya that's me, Ash-a-ling equipped wit much ding-a-ling"  
Knock on the door I'm on the scene of things  
Busted in, Henny bottle to the face!  
Fuck it then, feel like my head a toxic waste  
There's some pretty girls in herre, I heard em whispering  
Talking bout "that's that dude from "Silver Conference" he glistening"  
I ain't come to talk (talk) I ain't come to sit (sit)  
What I came for was to find out who I'm battling with, aww shit

Chorus: Brock + Ash  
(Whachu doin?) Nothing chillin at the pokemon cent'  
(Who you wit?) Me and my peeps won't you bring four of your friends  
(What we gon' do?) battle each other and sip on some Hen  
One thing leading to another let the party begin

Verse 2: Brock  
I showed up like "what's the hold up?"  
Man know what get them wraps and roll up  
I took a chick in the bathroom seeing what's poppin  
You know what's on my mind, shirts off and panties dropping  
Trainers knocking on the door drunk, and silly  
The girl said "can I be in yo video" I'm like "yeah!", "oh really?"  
Now she naked strip teasing, me I'm just cheesing  
She gave me a reason to be a damn heathen  
Handled that, told ol' G, bring tha camera  
Then I thought about, no footage while I ram her  
Walked out the bathroom smiling, cats still whiling  
Sharing the next room wit some girls lookin like they from an island

Chorus: Brock + Ash  
(Whachu doin?) Nothing chillin at the pokemon cent'  
(Who you wit?) Me and my peeps won't you bring four of your friends  
(What we gon' do?) battle each other and sip on some Hen  
One thing leading to another let the party begin

Chorus: Brock + Ash  
(Whachu doin?) Nothing chillin at the pokemon cent'  
(Who you wit?) Me and my peeps won't you bring four of your friends  
(What we gon' do?) battle each other and sip on some Hen  
One thing leading to another let the party begin

Verse 3: Tracy  
Stop, drop, KABOOM, baby pose for my art  
Some call me Tracy Sketch, some call me Mr. Draw

Far from wrong, make ya mammary glands raw  
Got 'em under control, the sight of tender awe  
Ruff Mcgruff Dog, I can't stop until I paw  
The feelings so strong, and can't find a single flaw  
all day long, I could look and see what I saw  
I swing it like a bat, but these balls are not pong

Hit 'em in par, wit no strikes, stripes, or draws  
I ain't felt this good, since my wood lived off a throng  
Thong, thong, thong, thong, I got dreams just from a song  
For shizzle dizzle, I'm on a track with the Chosen One  
Let the Henny trickle, down the beat, wit a ghetto tempo  
I done blazed the instrumental, laid it plain and simple  
Getting brain in the rental, I done did it again  
My eyes slanty, I'm wit Ash-y, at the pokemon cent

Chorus: Brock + Ash  
(Whachu doin?) Nothing chillin at the pokemon cent'  
(Who you wit?) Me and my peeps won't you bring four of your friends  
(What we gon' do?) battle each other and sip on some Hen  
One thing leading to another let the party begin

'Mon Song sung to _Thong Song_ by **Sisqo**

This thing right here

Is lettin all the parents know

What kids talk about

You know

The finer things in life

Hahaha

Check it out

Ooh dat show so scandalous

And ya know another rent couldn't handle it

Pokemon shakin that thang like who's da ish

With a look in ya eye so devilish

Uh

You like the show where ash gets killed

And he lost that match cuz he got no skill

His pokemon left, and ya know the drill

With Misty livin la vida loca

BRIDGE

She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck

Thighs like what, what, what

Baby move your butt, butt, butt

Uh

I think to sing it again

Her politoed sucks, sucks, sucks

She hits psyduck, duck, duck

All night long

Let me see that thong

CHORUS

I like it when the beat goes da na da na

Baby make your booty go da na da na

Girl I know you wanna show da na da na

That thong th thong thong thong

I like it when the beat goes da na da na

Baby make your booty go da na da na

Girl I know you wanna show da na da na

That thong th thong thong thong

dat show so scandalous

And ya know another rent couldn't handle it

Pokemon shakin that thang like who's da ish

With a look in ya eye so devilish

Uh

You like the ones with the steaks and stripes

Make your weak ones strong, cuz ya love to fight

Have them do trainers, but that shit ain't right

But May was livin la vida loca

BRIDGE

You know brock is a freak, freak, freak

Max is a geek, geek, geek

James is to meek, meek, meek

Uh

I think to sing it again

Jessie is a nut, nut, nut

Tracy sucks, sucks, sucks

All night long

We love pokemon

CHORUS

We like it when Mewtwo goes da na da na

We like it when Mew goes da na da na

Lugia you want to go da na da na

Pokemon, mon, mon, mon, mon

We like it when Entei goes da na da na

We like it when Deoxys da na da nas

Ho-oH, I know you wanna go da na da na

Pokemon, mon, mon, mon, mon

Whoaaa

dat show so scandalous

And ya wanna be a master, gotta take the test

Ya gotta catch em all, ya gotta be the best

Gotta a look in ya eye so devilish

(Whoa)

They take the journey to the hip hop spots

And they cruise to the gyms like connect da dots

Gotta catch em all cuz ya just can't stop

Cuz they was livin la vida loca

(Whoa)

Bayleef has a crush, crush, crush

Latias blushed, blushed, blushed

Ash said wha, wha, wha

(Ooh)

Uh think to sing it again

Team Rocket tries to steal, mon, mon

They never won, won, won

Gotta catch em all, all, all

Uh think to sing it again

Come on

Come on

Come on

Come on

Yeahhhh yeah

CHORUS (3x)

We like it when Mewtwo goes da na da na

We like it when Mew goes da na da na

Lugia you want to go da na da na

Pokemon, mon, mon, mon, mon

We like it when Entei goes da na da na

We like it when Deoxys goes da na da na

Ho-oH, I know you wanna go da na da na

Pokemon, mon, mon, mon, mon

We like it when Jirachi goes da na da na

We like it when Celebi goes da na da na

Zapdos you want to go da na da na

Pokemon, mon, mon, mon, mon

We like it when Suicune da na da na's

We like it when Raikou goes da na da na

Moltres, I know you wanna go da na da na

Pokemon, mon, mon, mon, mon

We like it when Articuno da na da na's

We like it when Regice goes da na da na

Kyogre you want to go da na da na

Pokemon, mon, mon, mon, mon

We like it when Groudon goes da na da na

We like it when Rayquaza goes da na da na

Registeel, I know you wanna go da na da na

Pokemon, mon, mon, mon, mon

Whoa

Uh alright

Uh whoa yeah

Ooh

Whoa

(Meowth is a little slow da na da na)

(Ash was a little girl ha ha ha ha)

(Cassidy you wanna show da na da na)

Baby

(That thong th thong thong thong)

(Gary is a dumb ho da na da na)

(Richie is a dumb ho da na da na)

(Butch is a dumb ho da na da na)

(Pokemon, mom, mon, mon, mon)

Authors Notes:

-The fun we have so scandoulous

The laughter, you can't handle it

RAW shaking that thing like who's the ish

With a look in his eye so devilish

Uh

You like to read, review, and rate

Your favorite fic cuz it's just so great

If you don't request then he'll think you hate

The story he's worked so hard on!

He's got mad hat skills, skills, skills

To pay the bills, bills, bills

You know the drill, drill, drill

I think I'll sing it again-

He's got mad hat skills, skills, skills

To pay the bills, bills, bills

You know the drill, drill, drill

I think I'll sing it again-


	19. Pokeball Z!

**A.N: **The next few chapters will feature song parodies for popular anime! I do hope you enjoy this **Fun-anime-nation! (**_Funimation_

**Pokemon Z!**

Poke Poke Rock the Poke Pokeball Z Poke Poke Rock the Poke Come catch me!

(Guitar Solo)

Pokeball Z

Poke Poke Rock the Poke Pokeball Z Poke Poke Rock the Poke Come catch me!

Poke Poke Rock the Poke Pokeball Z Poke Poke Rock the Poke Come, yeah come catch me!

(Guitar Solo)

Pokemball Z, Pokeball Z!

**Pokemon AC! **Sung to the _Dragon Ball GT_ Rap

_Witness the ultimate battle between the greatest of the greatest in all the worlds._

Take the Challenge, Challenge, AC.

_Ahhh! Ahh! Ahh!_

Step into the H. League, **H. League, H. League,** Step into the H. League, **Pokemon AC!**

_Ahhh! Ahh! Ahh_!

Step into the H. League, **H. League, H. League**, **Pokemon AC!**

Step into the Hoenn League. A brand new adventure begins, another challenge for Ketchum and his friends. Now he's a trainer strong, the show makes him begin again. Team Aqua/Magma is turning, burning to end the world and everything within: the ultimate battle between good and evil, who's gonna win? When the sand clock dictates the consequence will our heroes have **the strength to be the last line of defense?**

_Your creature has been captured._

_Ahhh! Ahh! Ahh!_

Step into the H. League, **Pokemon AC!**

**Poke-o-lution! **Sung to the tune of **Rave Master's **_Rave-a-lution!_

_Welcome to the tale of a land conquered by evil  
People catching 'mon and tryna be the greatest one  
Ketchum and the gang set out to be the champions  
But together we must find a way To help the Chosen One_

He who's name is Ash must next become the master   
Seeking out the badges with a yellow-eared mouse!  
Three heroes and one start a mission filled with danger  
Three, Two, One! Time for Poke-o-lution!

Quest for Glory  
Accepting our fate with the creatures that we own  
It is a hero's story  
For it's the greatest that the world has ever known!


	20. It's Time To SSSSing!

**Just a little reminder that I'm still out there.**

Sung to the Hamtaro Theme!

(1st Verse)

It's Pokemon time!

Whee! Yippie! Yeah!

Kushi-Kushi Ticky-Ticky

Pokemon!

When we train together it's much better!

My best friend!

We like poke-blocks. . .khrrmp khrrmp khrrmp.

My Poke!

If they head for trouble, we won't let them!

Pokemon!

Little monsters, Big Adventures!

(Bridge)

Ash has gone to train, let's go to our poke Clubhouse!

We can fix their troubles just be quiet as a mouse

Watch out for TR you know they're smarter than you think

But if we work together we can make their plans sink!

(2nd Verse)

Pokemon!

Pika, Bulba, Charman, Squirtle,

My best friends!

Snorlax, Herra, Cyndy, Bayleef

My Poke!

Pidgeot, Tot, Swellow, & Grovylt

Pokemon!

Little monsters, Big Adventures!

'scuse me while I have lunch, my ketchup is so good

(Ending)

Pokemon!

Pokemon here to help you!

Pokemon!

Pokemon team is for you!

Pokemon!

**_Your Move! From Yu-Gi-Oh_**

Verse 1

It's time to fight and there's no backing down

The strength of the 'mon is where magic is found

Bridge 1

We played this game before

But never quite this way

It's like an all out war

With monsters at our play

Chorus

Pokemon!

He's the chosen one!

Pokemon!

Chosen one!

Instrumental Break

Your move!

Verse 2

It's now your turn and the stage has been set

We got one last surprise and it ain't over yet!

Bridge 2

They got the upper hand

But that won't last for long

It's time to take a stand

And show them that you're strong

Chorus

Pokemon!

He's the chosen one!

Pokemon!

Chosen one!

Prophecies have been revived

Ancient Powers have survived

With all the rates all black and white

Friends will help to win the fight

Solve the prophecies mystery

Unlock the hero's destiny

Now legendaries now one knows

Side by side they fight their foes

Heeeeeey! It's time to fight!

Bridge 3

These master wanna-be's

They struggle for control!

True personalties

Inhabiting one's soul!

Bridge 4

It's not a match you're in

It's much more like a brawl!

The only way to win

You've gotta stay your own!

Instrumental Break

Your move!

Verse 1

It's time to fight and there's no backing down

The strength of the 'mon is where magic is found

Bridge 1

We played this game before

But never quite this way

It's like an all out war

With monsters at our play

Chorus

Pokemon!

He's the chosen one!

Pokemon!

Chosen one!


	21. Set Sail For Humor!

**The Author Says: **I'll be jumping back to regular, non cartoon-ish, songs for awhile; wrapping my anime excursion up with one everyone should know! Don't forget the four R's!

Sung to the **One Piece** _Rap_!

_YO!  
Yah-yo, yah-yo!  
Training!  
(Don't give it up, Ashy!)  
Training!  
(Don't give it up, Brock-y!)  
Training!  
(Don't give it up, Misty!)  
Training!  
(Don't give it, give it up, give it up, give it up, give it up, give it-- NO!)  
Here's how the story goes, we find out  
'Bout a Tourney in advanced B, there's no doubt  
The Trainer whose eye is on it, he'll sing,  
"I'll be pokemon master, I'm going to be!"  
Yah-yo, yah-yo, yah-yo, oh-oh!  
His name is Ketchum  
(That's Asthon Ketchum)  
(Gonna be pokemon master!)  
He's undefeatable  
(How did that happen?)  
(Yo-ho-ho, he got a pikachu first!)  
Yah-yo, yah-yo!  
His name is Max, he's a genius type guy  
And a L-A-D-Y Misty's not shy  
May is doin' that contest thing  
And Brock is cookin' for the Hoenn Team!  
Yah-yo, yah-yo, yah-yo, oh-oh!  
Set sail for AB, it's the name of the Country  
(with the Grand Line)  
Yah-yo, yah-yo  
Set sail for AB!_

**Ash's Pokemon** sung to 1985 by _Bowling for Soup_

Woohoohoo

Woohoohoo

Jessie just hit the wall

She never had it all

One failure a day

Partner's an id-de-ay

Her dreams went out the door

When she turned twenty four?

Only been with one man

What happen to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress

She was gonna be a star

She was gonna shake her ass

On the hood of Lance's car

The yellow pika-fiend is now the enemy

Looks at her average life

And nothing has been alright since

Ash Ketchum, his Pika

Way before Duplica

There was Tracy, Brock, Misty

And that annoying May/Max team

Her two friends, from R school

They tell her that she's uncool

But she still preoccupied

With Ash's, Ash's, Ash's pokemon

Woohoohoo

(Ash's Pokemon)

Woohoohoo

She's seen all his basics

She knows every 'mon

Swellow and his Grovyle

Even that Torkoal one

she caught Seviper

not a fan of Cacnea

thought she'd make it work

as a 'mon coordinator

Where's the evil plot, where's the big scheme

and who's the other guy that's hanging with the loser team?

when did B & C become favorites?

what ever happen to the blue one, red one?

(or the talking meowth)

Ketchum, his Pika

Way before Duplica

There was Tracy, Brock, Misty

And that annoying May/Max team

Her two friends, from R school

They tell her that she's uncool

But she still preoccupied

With Ash's, Ash's, Ash's pokemon

She hates them make it stop

when did Team Magma catch a Kyogre? (Kyogre)

And when did Aqua become contenders?

Please make this stop, stop

Stop!

And destroy

Ketchum, his Pika

Way before Duplica

There was Tracy, Brock, Misty

And that annoying May/Max team

Her two friends, from R school

They tell her that she's uncool

But she still preoccupied

With Ash's pokemon

Woohoohoo

Ketchum, his Pika

Way before Duplica

There was Tracy, Brock, Misty

And that annoying May/Max team

Woohoohoo

Her two friends, from R school

They tell her that she's uncool

But she still preoccupied

With Ash's, Ash's, Ash's pokemon!


	22. F Me If You Can!

Author: once again, after changing one word in a song, the message is totally different! This is it for today, but I may update again later on this week.

Tigger56Bounce: I had actually written that one-piece song a while back, but I think your fic inspired me to go ahead and post it!

**Viewer Discretion Advised: **I think you know why.

Sung to _Catch Me If You Can _from **Pokemon The First Movie Soundtrack**

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Oh fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Come on and fuck me if you can!

Look out it's time the world is finding for a

New thing, it's time I got a head

Keep thinking nothing is going to stop me

and I won't quit till I'm sitting on the top!

Never give up when the going gets rough

I know I'm going to make it through

To just try will never be enough

I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Oh fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Come on and fuck me if you can!

(Come on Come on fuck me now! fuck me Pokemon! Can you come and fuck me can you now, you can't fuck me anyhow!)

Get up let's see what you're made of!

Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid

There's no way that you can slow me down now!

It's time to show you what I'm all about!

Never give up when the going gets rough

I know I'm going to make it through

To just try will never be enough

I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Oh fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Come on and fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Oh fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Come on and fuck me if you can!

It's so close I can almost taste it!

There's no way I'll ever look back!

It's so hard but stopping's not an option

I'm going to keep on, keep on cuz I belive in me!

(Come on Come on fuck me now! fuck me Pokemon! Can you come and fuck me can you now, you can't fuck me anyhow!)

(Come on Come on fuck me now! fuck me Pokemon! Can you come and fuck me can you now, you can't fuck me anyhow!)

(Come on Come on fuck me now! fuck me Pokemon! Can you come and fuck me can you now, you can't fuck me anyhow!)

(Come on Come on fuck me now! fuck me Pokemon! Can you come and fuck me can you now)

Fuck me, if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Oh fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Come on and fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Oh fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Come on and fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Oh fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Come on and fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Oh fuck me if you can!

Oh Come and try to fuck me

Come on and fuck me if you can!


	23. We Be Funnin!

Authors notes: nothing like a good update!

Tigger56bounce: weird RAW. Has a nice ring to it yes?

We Be Journin** Sung to: **_Sean Paul_** - We Be Burnin (Recognize It) (Club Mix)**

**Intro**

**Just gimme di badge and we be clubbin yo (Clubbin yo!)**

**Gal a mek we please and we be thuggin yo (yo!)**

**Travelin with me gee's and we be bubblin yo (Bubblin yo!)**

**Set yuh mind at ease we gotta take it slow**

**Verse 1**

**So when yuh see di Ketchum floatin don't provoke him**

**Cau di 'mon weh we trainin we invokin**

**Best ting di di recreation, fi get di best fame inna every nation**

**For di 'mon we promotin and supportin**

**And dem love how we flow king hear dem shoutin**

**First class ticket invitation**

**Gal from Cinnebar, Ekruteak and Hoenn Nation**

**Chorus**

**Everyday, we be journin not concernin what nobody wanna say**

**We be trainin handin asses cau we mind deh pon we pay**

**More than gold and all dem diamonds girls we need dem everyday**

**Recognize it we pimpin all the timein**

**Verse 2**

**Trainer dem a page mi, wah challenge mi**

**Thru mi kick much ass and drive dem crazy**

**Well I-got a true born education**

**Ready for di guy dem in every situation**

**We a di team dem pro dem know we flow**

**Wid di lyrical content dat mek dem dip low**

**And, mek di club keep jumpin**

**Tun up di bass when yuh hear this pumpin**

**Summertime training for the AB people chose it**

**Ketchum-A got a crusin but refute it**

**Cause, we all good for the champion **

**Got nuff a dem like di great King Solomon**

**Any 'mon at my eye sight looking just right**

**From yuh ready fi yuh hype night just gimme di light**

**And, mek we blaze it di roof we haffi raise it**

**Chorus**

**Again, we be journin not concernin what nobody wanna say**

**We be trainin handin asses cau we mind deh pon we pay**

**More than gold and all dem diamonds girls we need dem everyday**

**Recognize it we pimpin all the timein**

**Just gimme di badge and we be clubbin yo (Clubbin yo!)**

**Gal a mek we please and we be thuggin yo (yo!)**

**Travelin with me gee's and we be bubblin yo (Bubblin yo!)**

**Set yuh mind at ease we gotta take it slow**

**So when yuh see di Ketchum floatin don't provoke him**

**Cau di 'mon weh we trainin we invokin**

**Best ting di di recreation, fi get di best fame inna every nation**

**For di 'mon we promotin and supportin**

**And dem love how we flow king hear dem shoutin**

**First class ticket invitation**

**Gal from Cinnebar, Ekruteak and Hoenn Nation**

**chorus**

**Everyday, we be journin not concernin what nobody wanna say**

**We be trainin handin asses cau we mind deh pon we pay**

**More than gold and all dem diamonds girls we need dem everyday**

**Recognize it we pimpin all the timein**

**Again, we be journin not concernin what nobody wanna say**

**We be trainin handin asses turning cau we mind deh pon we pay**

**More than gold and all dem diamonds girls we need dem everyday**

**Recognize it we pimpin all the timein**

**Again, we be journin not concernin what nobody wanna say**

**We be trainin handin asses cau we mind deh pon we pay**

**More than gold and all dem diamonds girls we need dem everyday**

**Recognize it we pimpin all the timein**

**Just gimme di badge and we be clubbin yo (Clubbin yo!)**

**Gal a mek we please and we be thuggin yo (yo!)**

**Travelin with me gee's and we be bubblin yo (Bubblin yo!)**

**Set yuh mind at ease we gotta take it slow**

Sung to the TMNT lyrics

Teenage Pesky Twerpy Trainers  
Trainers Count It Off! One! Two! Three! Four!  
(Trainers) Meddling Poke-Trainers  
(Trainers) They're always around  
(Trainers) A little hero Action  
It's A Shell Of A Town!   
Trainers Count It Off! One! Ash Ketchum's always in control  
Two! Comic Relief is Mr. Brock, you know!  
Three! Always count on Max's snide remarks  
Four! Count on Mrs. May to fall on her butt!  
I love Bein' a (I love bein' a ) I love bein' a TrainerTeenage Pesky Twerpy Trainers  
Trainers Count It Off! One! Two! Three! Four! (Trainers) There's No one like it  
(Trainers) Watch Out For Rocket  
(Trainers) They're Like No Others  
Those Trainer Brothers!  
One!Two!Three!Four!One!Two!Three!Four!  
**Teenage Pesky Twerpy Trainers**!

Hungry – Sung to Lonely by _Akon_

Hungry I'm Mr. Hungry,  
I have nobody,  
To fix my foood  
I'm so hungry, I'm Mr. Hungry I have nobody,  
To fix my food  
I'm so hungry,

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya know can't seem to get enough to eat, like you go to bed hungry and wake up starved, and no matter how much you have it's never enough.

Yeah. I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my bag empty by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for it I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my first Brock stew, my whole life came crashin and

I'm so hungry (so hungry),  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To fix my food (to fix my food) girl

I'm so hungry (so hungry),  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To fix my food (to fix my food) girl

Cant believe I hadda meal like that and I just finished it in under three bites, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, Brock you were a good cook and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life man

I'm so hungry (so hungry),  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To fix my food (to fix my food) girl

I'm so hungry (so hungry),  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To fix my food (to fix my food) girl

Been all about the world ain't neva met a chef that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the chef of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so hungry

I'm so hungry (so hungry),  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To fix my food (to fix my food) girl

I'm so hungry (so hungry),  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To fix my food (to fix my food) girrrl!

Never thought that id be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing man and  
Come on home (come on home), Mr. Brock I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my friend, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

I'm so hungry (so hungry),  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To fix my food (to fix my food) girl

I'm so hungry (so hungry),  
I'm Mr. Hungry (Mr. Hungry)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To fix my food (to fix my food) girl

Hungry,  
So hungry, (so hungry)   
So hungry, (so hungry),  
Mr. Hungry,(hungry) so hungry (so hungry)  
So hungry, (so hungry)  
So hungry, (so hungry),  
Mr. Hungry.


	24. Poke Bells!

The Christmas Season fast approaches, so I'll celebrate with a line of Christmas parodies! Please to read, review, and request!

Sung To Deck the Halls

Deck Team Rocket for there folly,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Once again, they have no money,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Don them now their gay apparel,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Troll the ancient "Blast off" carol,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

See the blazing fools before us,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Strike the thunder, hear the chorus.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Follow me in merry measure,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

While I tell of Yuletide treasure,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Fast away the old year passes,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Train we joyous, all together,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Heedless of the wind and weather,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha.

Sung to **Jingle Bells**

Dashing through the woods  
With Pika on my head  
Camping out at night  
sleeping without beds;  
The Noctowl in my tree  
Is very annoying  
I'll hit it with a rock if  
It won't let me go to sleep!

O! Pokemon, Pokemon, Poke all the way!  
O what fun it is to catch,  
and train a 'mon all day, hey!  
O! Pokemon, Pokemon, Poke all the way!  
O what fun it is to catch  
and train a 'mon all day!

A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Always Right  
Was seated by my side;  
The room-service; it stank,  
The ship; it almost sank  
She got into a drifted bank  
And we, we walked the plank!

O! Pokemon, Pokemon, Poke all the way!  
O what fun it is to catch,  
and train a 'mon all day, hey!  
O! Pokemon, Pokemon, Poke all the way!  
O what fun it is to catch  
and train a 'mon all day!

A day or two ago  
The story I must tell  
I trained out in the snow  
And on my back I fell;  
Gary was walking by  
Umbreon by his side  
He laughed as there  
I sprawling lay  
But quickly walked away!

O! Pokemon, Pokemon, Poke all the way!  
O what fun it is to catch,  
and train a 'mon all day, hey!  
O! Pokemon, Pokemon, Poke all the way!  
O what fun it is to catch  
and train a 'mon all day!

Now the match is neigh  
Go it while you're young  
Train the 'mon tonight  
And sing this Poke song;  
Just get a pikachu  
two-forty as his speed   
Teach him to use thunder-bolt  
And crack! You'll take the lead

O! Pokemon, Pokemon, Poke all the way!  
O what fun it is to catch,  
and train a 'mon all day, hey!  
O! Pokemon, Pokemon, Poke all the way!  
O what fun it is to catch  
and train a 'mon all day!

Sung to **Jingle Bell Rock**

Pokemon, Pokemon  
Pokemon rock  
Graveler swings  
And Corsola's ring  
Blastin' and throwin'  
Up bushels of fun  
Now the Poke hop has begun

Pokemon, Pokemon  
Pokemon rock  
Tyranitars chime in  
Tyranitar time  
Dancin' and prancin'  
In Pokemon square  
In the rocky air

What a bright time  
It's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Kabutops, time  
Is a swell time  
To go glidin' on Aerodactlyl

Giddy-up, Regirock  
Pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and mingle  
In a jinglin' beat  
That's the Pokemon rock

Pokemon, Pokemon  
Pokemon rock  
Onix's chime in  
Onix's time  
Dancin' and prancin'  
In Pokemon square  
In the rocky air

What a bright time  
It's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Omastar, time  
Is a swell time  
To go glidin' on Aerodactlyl

Giddy-up, Sudo-Wood  
Pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and mingle  
In a jinglin' beat That's the Pokemon That's the Pokemon  
That's the Pokemon rock


	25. Requested: Laffy Flaffy!

A.N. The actual song makes no sense, therefore the parody makes no sense. Let's just say that Ash likes his candy a little to much! I'd like to thank Kiyomi Kaiba for requesting and reviewing!

Sung to **Laffy Taffy**

Dat laffy taffy candy gurl

Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy   
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffycandy gurl  
Dat laffy taffy

I'm lookin fa some bubble gum  
I want a chik-o-stick   
I wanna (dun dun dunt)oh  
Cuz it so thick  
Gurlz give me Jolly Rancher  
Cuz it stay so hard  
I can suck it for a long time  
oh my god!  
Gurl dis aint no dance flo  
Dis a candy sto  
And im really geeked up  
And i got mo dro  
I catch pokemon  
Its all i do  
Its da summer time  
but yo laffy taffy got me coldoh  
Gone get looseoh  
Gone get lowoh   
Dont be shy  
Hell i'm Faybo?oh  
I kno you wanna ride  
you a star and it shows  
well tell em damn whats up whats up lets go lets go lets go

Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffycandy gurl   
Dat laffy taffy (repeat 2x)

Cum on trick cum on trick   
Here go Mr. chocolate  
I like da way you break it down   
Waddle, stop you watchin me  
Laffy taffy i'm likin dis  
Big ol stick you shakin bitch  
close yo mouth and dont say shit  
bend on ova and hit a split  
work dat pole and work it well  
stacks on deck, yo ankles swell  
gurl let me touch ya  
iwill neva tell   
security gaurd dont scare nobody  
damn right i touched dat bar   
all da money just hit da flo  
PKM im ready to go  
hell cant even shake no mo  
dey tired out  
lets ride out  
bitch you wanna go  
den she can go  
she get in my car  
i aint playin no mo  
start movin on my Faybo  
bitch she probably already kno   
let me see dat laffy taffy  
(dun dun dunt)

Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffycandy gurl  
Dat laffy taffy (repeat 2x)

say baby gurl  
a wat u gon do  
i got a hundred 1s  
i wanna Suzy Q  
just keep dat taffy shakin  
and i keep tippin you  
while i sit back lik a playa  
and sip dat grey goose  
feelin all loose  
cuz gurl you on yo job  
you got my dick hard  
da way you eat skittles  
workin dem micros  
on da stilletos  
you made it skeet skeet skeet  
lik a water hoezcandy gurl  
got me goin in my pocket  
pullin out mo dough  
let da waitress kno i need to order  
five hundred mo  
you besta believe lata on we headed 2 da mo  
so gone and pack dem bags  
and lets mothafin go  
im waitin on yo fine a  
at da front doe  
gurl you don kno  
ima toss da laffy taffy  
toss it flip it and slap it  
bust a couple of nuts  
and get right back at it

Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Gurl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffycandy gurl  
Dat laffy taffy (repeat 2x

Sung to **Drop It Like It's Hot** by Snoop Dog!

_Intro_  
Assssssssssssssh..  
Assssssssssssssh..

When the 'mon's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the teams try to get at ya  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
And if a rival get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got the bags on my arm and I'm earning badges  
And I catch the best 'mon cause I got it going on

_Verse - Gary_  
Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams  
See these N-Kings, see these N-Queens?  
Eligible bachelor, million dollar Oak  
That's whiter than what's spilling down your throat  
The Professor, studier of fish eggs  
The interior like suicide wrist red  
I can exercise you, this can be your Phys. Ed  
Cheat on your man ma, that's how you get ahizzead  
Trainer wit the beat, I know Trainers in the street  
Wit the steel that'll make you feel like Chikorita in the heat  
So don't try to run up on my ear talking all that raspy shit  
Trying to ask me shit  
When my 'mon fill ya vest they ain't gon pass me shit  
You should think about it, take a second  
Matter fact, you should take four son  
And think before you fuck wit Mr. Oaks grandson

When the 'mon's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the teams try to get at ya  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
And if a rival get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got the bags on my arm and I'm earning badges  
And I catch the best 'mon cause I got it going on

_Verse - Ash_

Assssssssssssssh!  
I'm a trainer, but y'all knew that  
Da Big Chosen One, yeah I had to do that  
I keep a little mouse hanging on my backside  
But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side  
Ain't no other way to play the game the way I play  
I cut so much you thought I was a DJ  
_scratches_ "two!" - three "!" - "yep, one!"

A-S-H, K-E-T-C-H-U-M

Assssssssssssssh!  
I can't fake it, just break it, and when I take it  
See I specialize in making all the 'mon get 'feated  
So bring your friends, all of y'all come outside  
We got a world premiere right here, now get live!  
So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little  
I got a poke-box full of fine poke-mizzles  
Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle  
G's to the bizzack, now trainers here we gizzo

_Chorus - Ash_  
When the 'mon's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the teams try to get at ya  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
And if a rival get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got the bags on my arm and I'm earning badges  
And I catch the best 'mon cause I got it going on

_Verse - Ash_  
I'm a Bad Boy, wit a lotta foe's  
Follow my own path, and wear my own clothes  
I hang out tough, I'm a real Bo$$  
Big A-K, yeah he's so sharp  
On the TV screen and in the magazines  
If you play me close, you're on a red beam  
Oh you got a 'mon so you wanna pop back?  
Pika-L47 now nigga, stop that!  
Crushed foe, now I'm on the move  
Your family's crying, now you on the news  
They can't find you, and now they miss you  
Must I remind you I'm only here to twist you  
Pika whip you, dip you then flip you  
Then dance to this motherfucking music we crip to  
Subscribe nigga, get yo issue  
Baby come close, let me see how you get loose!

When the 'mon's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the teams try to get at ya  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
And if a rival get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got the bags on my arm and I'm earning badges  
And I catch the best 'mon cause I got it going on

_Outro_  
Assssssssssssssh.  
Assssssssssssssh..s in the crib ma  
Drop it like

Sung to **Pon The Replay** by Rihanna

Hookop it like it's h  
Come Mr. trainer 'mon pon de replay  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up  
All the mon pon the 'rena wantin some more what  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up

Come Mr. trainer 'mon pon de replay  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up  
All the mon pon the 'rena wantin some more what  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up

Verse:  
it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do   
lets go hit it low then you bring it up slow  
whip it up 1 time whip it back once more, go

Pre-Hook:  
Poke-Mon, Poke-Mon  
Everybody Poke-Mon  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the match done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)   
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to fight say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. trainer 'mon pon de replay  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up  
All the mon pon the 'rena wantin some more what  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up

Come Mr. trainer 'mon pon de replay  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up  
All the mon pon the 'rena wantin some more what  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up

B-Sec :  
Hey Mr.   
Please Mr. Trainer  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the battle up

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. Trainer  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the battle up

Verse 2:  
It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the gym gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat, go

Pre-Hook:  
Poke-Mon, Poke-Mon  
Everybody Poke-Mon   
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the match done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to fight say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. trainer 'mon pon de replay  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up  
All the mon pon the 'rena wantin some more what   
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up

Come Mr. trainer 'mon pon de replay  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up  
All the mon pon the 'rena wantin some more what  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up

B-Sec :  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. Trainer  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the battle up  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. Trainer  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the battle up  
it's hot  
x4  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling

Hook x2:  
Come Mr. trainer 'mon pon de replay  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up  
All the mon pon the 'rena wantin some more what   
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up

Come Mr. trainer 'mon pon de replay  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up  
All the mon pon the 'rena wantin some more what  
Come Mr. trainer won't you turn the battle up

the get at y


	26. Requested: My Lumps!

It's been a long time since I updated anything, and for that I apologize. I wanted to wait until I could update four stories at once, but I can no longer keep my fans waiting. Read and review please! These songs go out to Leamsi.

**BLACK EYED PEAS**

**"My Humps" (as sung by May)**

What you gon' do with all that S?  
PMS inside that dress?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, distressed,  
get depressed, what's I do best.  
depressed, depressed, depressed, depressed, depressed,  
depressed, depressed, depressed, my lovely little stress. (Check it out)

I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
I'm whining all the time, see,  
I hate all of this walking.  
when we gonna get there,  
when we gonna be there  
Comments, they be sharin'  
All their "advice" got me wearin'  
a blush, But I be nagging,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on hatin'  
And no I ain't faken  
We can keep on hangin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

My stress, (stress) my stress, my stress, my stress (stress)  
You love my PMS, (stress)  
My hump, my hump, my hump, (stress)  
My humps they got u,  
She's got me dealin.  
(Oh) dealin' with the whining from me and spending time on me.  
She's got me dealin'.  
(Oh) dealin with the whining from me, from me, from me

What you gon' do with all that S?  
PMS inside that dress?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, distressed,  
get depressed, what's I do best.  
What u gon' do with all those nits?  
nitpick, nitpick in them jeans  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cos I'm depressed, depressed, depressed, depressed, depressed,  
depressed, depressed, my lovely little stress. (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the H. League.  
She came with cause she liked contest things.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my creamy puff,  
Milky, milky Puffy,  
Mix your milk with my creamy puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

They say I'm really boring,  
The boys call me annoying.  
Yet, always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a rest boy,  
I'm so depressed.

depressed, depressed, depressed, depressed, depressed,  
depressed, depressed, depressed, depressed, depressed, my lovely little stress (stress)  
my lovely little stress (stress)  
my lovely little stress (stress)  
little stress, what I do best (stress)  
My stressin' got u,  
She's got me dealin.  
(Oh) dealin' with the whining from me and spending time on me.  
She's got me dealin'.  
(Oh) dealin with the whining from me, from me, from me

What you gon' do with all that S?  
PMS inside that dress?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, distressed,  
get depressed, what's I do best.  
What u gon' do with all those nits?  
nitpick, nitpick in them jeans  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon' do with all that S?  
PMS inside that dress?   
I'ma get, get, get, get, distressed,  
get depressed, what's I do best. What you gon' o with all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

Ahh! Ah, ah, ah ahh! Ah, ah, ah ahh, ah, ah, ah, ahh!

She's got me dealin.  
(Oh) dealin' with the whining from me and spending time on me.  
She's got me dealin'.  
(Oh) dealin with the whining from me, from me, from me

_**Parody 2**_

**"My Humps"**

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)

I drive these fellas crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They take me to my 'testies.  
Tough & Beautiful-a,  
Smart, Cute, and Cool-a  
Tips, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'   
a blush but I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't fakin  
We can keep on training'  
I keep on demonstrating.

My love, (lumps)my love, my love, my love (lumps)  
You love my lady lumps, (lumps)  
My hump, my hump, my hump, (lumps)  
My humps they got u,  
She's got me hiking.  
(Oh) Hiking round the world on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me hiking'.  
(Oh) Hiking round the world on me, on me, on me

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the H. League.  
She said 'eek' cause I burnt her bike thing.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my fluff and stuff,  
Milky, milky Fluffy,  
Mix your milk with my fluff and stuff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it Dad'll start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)  
My lovin' got u,  
She's got me hiking.  
(Oh) Hiking round the world on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me hiking'.  
(Oh) Hiking round the world on me, on me, on me

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.

She's got me hiking.  
(Oh) Hiking round the world on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me hiking'.  
(Oh) Hiking round the world on me, on me, on me

**These Boots Are Made For Walkin'** - Jessica Simpson (Misty)

Are you ready 'mon?  
Start fighting "let's do it!"  
C'mon  
Let's go

You keep saying you got a problem with me (uh)  
Well T.R. I don't mind to say you do  
Now your heading right where I thought you'd be heading 'Mon come handy when R's in front of you

These 'mon are made for fighting  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these 'mon are gonna fight all over you

You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)  
Now I'm pretending my bending's just for fun  
You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)  
These double D initials work to run

These 'mon are made for fighting  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these 'mon are gonna fight all over you

I'm the boy with the good guys who don't mean you no harm  
This gotten way with Hoenn County charm  
There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun

Swerve my stride  
Bat my sexy eyes  
Where my 'mon at (haha)  
Strut ya stuff come on

Hey ya'lll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw

You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking  
Another too far is down till you kissing ground  
I'm a gonna send you back home as you crying  
But Uncle Ashy he sure is gonna be proud

These 'mon are made for fighting  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these 'mon are gonna fight all over you

These 'mon are made for fighting  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these 'mon are gonna fight all over you

Come on 'mon  
Start fighting  
Come on ladies

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw

Come on Ashie (ohh yeah, owww)  
Yeee haw  
Ashie Ketchum everybody (uh)  
Let's go home now


	27. TITTY FKING!

**Authors Notes:** It's been awhile indeed. I'm just letting you all know that I'm still in the game, with this rated-r remix of the Fourth Movie's Theme. The forest indeed has voices and I hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Pokemon, the Fuck Movie: Celebrate?**

Hai.....  
Time goes by  
Won't you see it fly  
Live your life in a blink of an eye  
But your...  
It's now  
So now  
It's now  
So you better not wait  
It's in your hands and not the hands of fate  
Don't make your move  
Before it's too late  
There's nothin'  
Nothin'  
Nothin' but time and fate  
Time and fate  
In and out  
Time and fate  
Ya-Ya Ya-Ya  
Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya

[chorus]  
Grab your cock and free your mind for  
T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
When time goes by just hit rewind  
It's T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
Time Goes on and on  
Man Goes on and on  
[end chorus]

The time to take  
Is the time to make  
Slide through time to a future past  
Just slow down  
You can get there fast  
The moment is now the moment is new  
Today, you make your dreams come true  
So take that girl ya'll

THE GIRL WILL TAKE YOU!  
Grab your cock and free your mind for  
T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
When time goes by just hit rewind  
Let's T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
When you see the thngs  
You've done  
In T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrows won  
It's T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
Time Goes on and on  
Man Goes on and on  
She Goes on and on  
Got feet to the ground  
You gotta' take your time  
Gotta' make it count  
Gotta' take your time ya'll  
Gotta' make it count  
Gotta' take your time  
Soon you'll see the things  
You've done  
it's T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
Cmon' I know you're feelin' it  
Uh-Uh-Uh!  
Yo, I'm the one  
Sing it!  
OH....MASTERBATE!  
Oh....[decrescendoing in pitch]  
T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
MASTERBATE!  
Oh....[decrescendoing in pitch]  
T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
MASTERBATE!  
Oh....[decrescendoing in pitch]  
T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
MASTERBATE!  
Oh....[decrescendoing in pitch]  
MASTERBATE!  
Oh....[decrescendoing in pitch]  
MASTERBATE!  
Oh....[decrescendoing in pitch]  
MASTERBATE! Oh!  
MASTERBATE! Oh!  
MASTERBATE! Oh!  
MASTERBATE! Oh!

Yo man we forgot to vamp out  
Man' this ain't the end of the song  
No...  
Awww Man!

Grab your cock and free your mind for T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING! When time goes by just hit rewind  
it's T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
When you see the things  
You've done  
in T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrows won  
It's T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
Free your mind (free your mind) for  
T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
When time goes by just hit rewind  
[Back up!]  
Grab your cock and free your mind for  
T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
When time goes by just hit rewind  
for T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
When you see the things  
You've done  
with T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrows won  
It's T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
Free you mind (free your mind) for  
T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!  
When time goes by just hit rewind  
[Back up!]  
Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrows won  
With T-I-T-T-Y-FUCKING!

Fuck Today  
Just like yesterday  
You sucked my balls today  
I rolled you in the hay  
Tomorrow masturbate

[END OF SONG FOR MAIN]

[Background]

Oh...oh...oh...oh  
Master...  
[keep repeating until end of song]


End file.
